Breaking Her (Being rewritten)
by XvBrokenvX
Summary: Slade breaks into the tower one night in an attempt to scare the Titans, but does he take things too far? Rated for Rape.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore,"_ her voice echoed through Slade's mind. His strong hands clung to the rope that held him outside her window. She was asleep on top of her bed with a book open next to her. Her body may have changed – slightly taller, more curves – but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still quiet and she still preferred reading in her room alone than watching the comedy movie playing in their living room with the others. It was good she didn't change though; this meant he still knew her weaknesses. It's been over a year since the Titan's last saw him and he would make sure that he broke them one by one: starting with the dark shy Titan in front of him.

Slade pushed the window open silently. It did not matter if he made any noise though. The team had the TV blasting loud enough to hear all the way from Raven's room. Even if she screamed, it was unlikely anyone would come to check on her. She rolled over at the sound of the window closing but she did not wake up. Slade was counting on the window closing to wake her up, but he was fine with improvisation.

"Raven," he said out loud. She sat up in a second, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"Slade," she stood up, her hands glowing back, "I thought we were done with you."

"Not even close," Slade laughed. Raven aimed right at him, shooting her dark magic. She thought it would be right on target but Slade was suddenly gone. Two firm hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her, "and I am going to win this one."

"Azarath Metrion- " Slade covered her mouth before she could finish the spell.

"Zinthos?" he laughed in her ear. Slade pushed her down on her bed and smiled behind his mask. He could see the fear behind her eyes when she realized she could not do anything to stop him, "Where are your friends, Raven? Downstairs having a party without you? Tell me Raven, are you scared? All alone with no one to save you?"

Raven dug her teeth into his hand, "You can't scare me, Slade." Slade smiled at her lie. This was exactly what he needed. It was really all Beast Boy's fault for talking too loudly about her little 'problem' with denying fear. Of course, when Beast Boy was laughing with Robin about how her powers failed when she denied fear, Beast Boy had no idea that Slade had spies all around them just waiting for something he could use against them. Slade would have Raven wrapped around his finger. She would be afraid to even hear his name, and he had Beast Boy to thank for it.

"I wonder how long it would take your friends to notice if I killed you right now," Slade said, pressing her back into her bed. He held his thumb over her throat. He could feel her body stiffen under him as fear sunk in. Her now free hands pushed off the bed, trying to get up. She pressed her head deeper into her bed trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let me go," Raven demanded. The courageous voice was fake though, although he had to give her props on her good acting.

"What's the matter, Raven? You can't make me get off?" Slade mocked. Raven turned her head away from him and pushed off her bed again, "Are you scared yet?"

Raven looked him in the eye again before she spit on his mask. It was not really a big deal since the mask blocked him from it, and on top of that, he was not in second grade anymore so the 'girl cooties' did not haunt him too much. The disrespect got him angry though. Slade pressed his weight over her and grabbed her chin in his hand. "You can't stop me, Raven."

"Want to bet?" her fist collided with the side of his mask as the words came out. It was clear that Robin had been teaching her some tricks. Her knee jabbed him in the stomach as she flipped him off of her. Slade was faster though and he grabbed her belt, stopping her from getting help. He pulled her away from the door.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed but Slade grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room. She hit the wall with a _thud_. Slade stepped over her as she tried to get up. His foot kicked her hard in the stomach. Raven took a gasp for breath and Slade kicked her again, throwing her back into the wall for a second time. Her eyes light up with black energy as she turned but he grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"One shot and I'll kill you right here," Slade whispered.

"You're going to kill me anyway," Raven said, her hands glowing. Slade threw her across the room, the back of her leotard ripping as it scraped against her dresser.

"Yo, Raven, everything okay?" Cyborg's voice came from the doorway, followed by some knocking. Slade raised his gun at the doorway.

"No," Raven whispered to Slade, "Stop."

"Say you're fine," Slade replied.

"Cyborg I'm fine," Raven said in her usual monotone. Slade was impressed at her ability to follow directions.

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked. Slade shook his head no.

"No, I'm already sleeping," Raven called back.

"I thought I heard you scream… are you sure you're okay?" Cyborg replied.

"It was just a bad dream, Cyborg. Go away," Raven said with a hint of anger.

Slade could hear Cyborg sigh through the doorway, "Alright, Rae, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." His loud footsteps could be heard fading in the distance as Slade lowered his gun and applauded.

"You're quiet the actress, Raven," Slade smiled, "A very good liar. You know, I never thought you were capable of lying to your friends. I guess you are not as close to them as I remember."

Raven attempted to get up but Slade grabbed her hair again, pulling her to be eye level with him. Raven could feel her hair being pulled from its roots as she desperately tried to scramble to her feet in an attempt stand. Slade pushed her back into her bed and her knees buckled against the mattress.

Slade stepped in front of her and Raven lifted both her feet to kick him straight in the stomach. He took a step back from the blow, but caught her leg before she could move it. "You know my plan was to scare you, Raven."

"You can't scare me," Raven replied automatically.

"Oh, on the contrary Raven, I can. But my plan changed," Slade smiled as fear refilled her eyes, "Now I am going to leave you broken." As he spoke his hand ripped the rest of her leotard.

Raven automatically turned over, trying to get away. Slade grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had to admit, she had a good figure, but that did not matter to him. It was all in her eyes. Slade's eyes never left hers as he slipped his pants down. He loved the way fear filled them. He loved the way her small body struggled against him, squirming pointlessly.

"Stop," Raven cried out. Slade could hear the fear in her voice now as he positioned himself over her, "Slade, please stop." Her voice was calm again. Her eyes locked with his and it was not fear that filled them. She was pleading with everything she had. Her eyes were filled with that puppy dog look girls learned to master at a young age. Slade's pulse quicker – he wanted the fear to come back.

He moved fast: one quick, deep thrust inside her. Raven cringed. Her eyes shut and she whimpered. Slade felt the 'pop' of a lost virginity. Her whole body stiffened but he did not slow down to let her adjust to the pain. Instead he went faster, glad to hurt her as much as possible. In and out, as fast as possible, Slade kept going. He wanted her to open her eyes again so he could tell what she was thinking, but her eyes were tightly shut and her head was turned to the side while she silently cried. She was tight but getting looser as he pushed deeper in.

"How old are you?" Slade asked as he pushed deeper into her. Raven gasped in pain again but did not answer. He pulled himself entirely out of her and thrust himself in fast, hard, and deep and Raven let out a soft cry of pain as Slade repeated his question.

"S-sixteen," Raven whispered.

Slade leaned his head in close to her ear, "I bet this will be an unforgettable first time for you." He pushed himself all the way in as he climaxed, his hot breath on her ear. Her thin, fragile hands found his chest and she pushed him off slowly.

"You win, Slade," she whispered, "P-please leave."

Slade grabbed her shoulders so she could not push him out of her, "I'm not done yet." Her eyes opened and the fear radiating from them was overwhelming.

"You won," she repeated to him. Slade could feel her stomach tightening in fear.

They laid there in silence for about fifteen minutes. Raven tried several time to push him off her but Slade ignored her attempts. Finally, he pulled out of her and Raven let out another whimper of pain.

"If you thought that hurt…," Slade chuckled.

"Please, Slade, please stop," Raven whispered. Her begging only fueled him more as he tossed her small figure to the side, rolling her onto her stomach. Raven tried to get up but Slade got back on top of her, pressing his chest against her back.

"If you thought that hurt," he repeated, "then this should just about kill you." He pushed through the 'backdoor'. It was even tighter than before but Slade made himself go faster. Raven's nails dug into her hand, drawing blood. Slade stopped for a minute to take her hands in his own – not out of kindness or gentleness, but so that she could not create the minor pain to distract herself. "How does that feel, Raven?" he asked as he pushed himself in faster. He could tell he had torn skin from the blood he could feel dripping out of her. He pulled out and flipped her over so quickly that her eyes met his. They just stared at each other for a moment: his eyes wide and cruel, hers fearful and pleading. He brought her hand down and made her touch him, showing her to rub him. She closed her eyes again, to his dislike. She cringed but let his hand guide her. He waited a minute before letting her hand go. He was happy to see she kept going on her own; happy to see that he maintained control without having to hold her. His hand traced up her thin stomach and grabbed her breast. She stopped rubbing him for a second but when his grip on her breast tightened she started rubbing him again – slightly harder even.

He finally pushed her hand off of him and Raven took a breath. With one quick thrust, he was back inside her without warning. Raven arched her back forward and squeezed her eyes shut tighter while Slade had a second climax inside her. Raven tried to pushed her legs closed, only managing to make herself tighter for him.

"I was honored to your first time, Raven," Slade laughed, "I must say, you give a guy good time." Slade leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her ear, "I bet you can't wait for more." Just like that, Slade was gone.

Raven stood up shakily, blood dripping down her leg. She pulled a new leotard on painfully. Her first plan was to go down to Robin, but she knew all he would do is try to find Slade right away, and she knew he wouldn't. She pulled her cape off the chair in the corner of her room where she left it hours before when she came up to read. Raven put her cape on and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her hood over her head. She pushed her door open, happy to find the hallway empty, and slipped into the bathroom. She washed the blood off her legs but decided against the shower she desperately wanted, assuming the water would sting.

She left the bathroom without any physical sign of what happened. She passed by her bedroom door and headed for Cyborg's, remembering his offer. She knocked softly but he answered within a second.

"Hey, Rae, what's up?" he asked, not knowing what was wrong. Raven fell to the floor immediately in tears. Cyborg knelt down, lifting her into his arms easily and bringing her inside his room. Raven tried to pull away from his touch but Cyborg ignored her protest and brought her over to his bed, where he sat her down carefully. Cyborg sat down next to her and let her breathe for a few minutes before he asked what was wrong.

"Slade was in my room," Raven responded, keeping her voice steady.

Cyborg raised his hand up slowly, pushing her hood off her face. Her cheeks were tearstained and the left side of her head was swelling with a bruise, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He had a gun aimed at the door. You would have been dead the second you walked in," Raven replied.

"What did he want?"

"He said," Raven started. Her eyes met Cyborg's and she could read the mixture of emotion. He was concerned for her safety, worried, and defensive. She could see the idea of revenge building behind his eyes and she quickly lied, "he wanted to scare me."

"And?"

"He just threw me around. I tried to fight back but it did not go well," Raven answered. Cyborg looked her up and down. He could see bruises on her neck in the shape of his hand.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked stupidly. He knew if she was okay, she wouldn't be here, "Do you want to spend the night in here, Rae?"

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Don't be, Rae, it's cool. You go ahead to sleep. I don't even use my bed anyway, I need the table if I want to recharge," Cyborg smiled warmly and headed for his table. He waited for Raven to fall asleep before he plugged himself in, and he couldn't help but wonder how Slade managed to scare her so badly.

**A/N**

**Hey! I usually write actually books, but I wanted to work on fight scenes so I started this. If you guys could give me a mean, harsh review on how the fight scene was, I'd really appreciate it. Otherwise a regular review is welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed down her neck and smiled against her soft skin. She let out a soft excited moan and pulled him closer to her. His hand slid under her shirt while her fingers unclipped his cape and threw it to the side of them. He moved toward her skirt when – _**knock.**_

"Robby, I need a word," Cyborg's voice came from the door.

Robin sighed and kissed Starfire's forehead. "I'll be right back." The leader lifted his cape up off the floor and drew it around his shoulders quickly as he opened his bedroom door, "What's wrong?"

"Slade was in the tower," Cyborg said in a low voice.

"Where?" Robin said immediately, "When?"

"He came in two hours ago and left about an hour ago," Cyborg answered, "He was in Rae's room."

"Where is Raven now?" Robin asked.

"She's in my room. She's alright, Robin," Cyborg said quickly, "We need to reboot the security systems though."

* * *

Slade washed his face with water, silently cursing to himself. He knew he had won this time. Raven would never recover; he knew that was a fact. He was also positive that she was completely broken. The only question now is how long he has before the other Titans found out.

"So how did it go?" Wintergreen asked, handing Slade a drink.

"She's terrified," Slade replied.

"Impressive," Wintergreen said, "I thought she would take more time."

"I was afraid she would. Turns out she has a weakness."

"Everyone does," Wintergreen answered, "What was hers?" Wintergreen began to dust of the coffee table next to Slade.

"I raped her and she snapped," Slade said.

Wintergreen stopped cleaning and looked up, "She's only a child."

"I know," Slade replied, "I am pretty sure she was a virgin too."

"What could have possibly influenced you to do that? She is so young."

Slade shook his head. "She always tries to act mature. Mentally, I believe she is a lot older. It does not matter though. It was not a matter of attraction. I accomplished my goal. She's no longer a threat to me. She was their strongest piece, and now she is out of the way."

"She won't be a Titan forever," Wintergreen pointed out, "Most of the things you do will either kill them, and end it, or hurt them to a point but they will heal. When she is older and stops fighting –"

"I will have fully won," Slade cut him off, "If only I could speed that up."

"With all due respect, I think you crossed a line," Wintergreen said leaving the room, "Goodnight."

Slade leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, wondering to himself if there really was such a thing as "crossing the line".

* * *

Back at the tower, Cyborg had a new security system running. Robin was already on the computers looking for something – anything – that could lead him to Slade. Raven hovered near the counter alone, sipping a tea. After about the hundredth worried glace she received from her teammates, Raven finally spoke up: "I am fine."

"Rae, would it be alright if I just ran some test? Those marks on your neck could use some help healing too…" Cyborg said.

"Great," Raven replied, "I have healing abilities. They will get help healing."

"Rae…" Cyborg started but Robin cut him off.

"Got him," Robin called from the computer, "He was seen going into the attic of city hall."

After getting Starfire and Beast Boy, the Titan's headed into the city, ready for a fight. "Alright, he could be anywhere in the building by now. Split up and keep your communicators on."

"Robin, that's not a good idea," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the perfect way to get us all killed," Raven agreed.

"Haha, dude! Raven's scared to walk around by herself!" Beast Boy said laughing. Raven's eyes glowed black and in a second she had Beast Boy pinned against the wall.

"I am not scared."

Cyborg's hand rested on her shoulder and he shook his head. Raven sighed, setting Beast Boy down.

"Fighting amongst yourselves, Titans?"

They looked up to see Slade standing across the room in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin ran forward first. "Titans – Go!"

Slade grabbed Robin by the hair. He threw Robin against the wall. Cyborg raised a gun forward and Slade kicked him aside. Slade blasted Cyborg with a thin red laser, cutting the blue metal near Cyborg's shoulder. Raven lingered in the back. She knew how Slade worked by now; he'd save her for last.

Beast Boy came forward next. A bee to get close, lion to fight, then a human when Slade threw him across the room. Starfire flew forward but Slade ignored her, blasting Raven with his gun. Raven fell back in shock, smacking her head against the wooden floor. The shot hit her by the waist but the distance had weakened it. Raven stopped for a split second to heal the wound. Slade grabbed Starfire by the wrist.

He pushed her back into the wall while her eyes glowed emerald green. Her hands lit up, shooting Slade in the upper arm. He didn't release her though. His arms tightened, pushing her arms down. He pushed both of her thin wrists into one hand and spun her by her wrists. Her body collided roughly with the wall and she fell to the floor.

Slade raised his gun, aiming to kill.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He jumped in front of her body as the first shot went off, pulling her out of the way. Slade pulled Robin back again. Robin pushed his hands off the floor, his foot hitting Slade's mask. The kick got Slade even angrier than before and he shot the gun again. This time, it hit Robin in the stomach. Slade fired again, hitting Starfire through the chest.

It was Cyborg that ended it – his blue canon shot Slade's mask clean off. Slade covered this face, letting one more shot off to break up the roof. Slade made his escape as Cyborg jumped forward, pulling Robin and Starfire out from under the falling roof.

Raven got up on her own, pulling Beast Boy with her. Cyborg called her over. "I need your help. BB, call an ambulance now. Rae, help me out here. Don't heal the wounds though, I dunno if there is a bullet in there.

Cyborg stood over Robin, who was still awake and Raven stood over the unconscious Starfire. "Cyborg she is losing a lot of blood," Beast Boy commented.

"I got her," Raven replied. She pressed her finger in the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Robin, yo, man c'mon, stay with me," Cyborg called, holding his hand over Robin's stomach, "Let's go, BB call it in now!"

"Oh right!" Beast Boy said, he dialed quickly and started talking to the operator, "1013, shots fired, at City Hall, get a bus forthwidth." Cyborg nodded, too busy to tell Beast Boy he was proud the green Titan _finally_ learned how to report a police emergency.

"Cyborg, Cyborg her pulse is slowing. Can I just heal her? If the bullet's in her, the bullet is in her," Raven said quickly.

"No, I dunno where the bullet is. It could end up worse; just hang on," Cyborg said back, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Cyborg her pulse is fading fast," Raven called.

"Just hang on!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Will they be okay?" Cyborg asked as the doctor left the room.

"Robin should be out in a few weeks," the doctor replied, putting his clip board down on the desk. "A bullet was lodged in his stomach. We removed it and patched it up. Knowing him, he'll be out in a few days but, theoretically, this should just take a few weeks to heal. I would at least make him relax until then."

"And Star?"

The doctor straightened his glasses: never a good sign. "A bullet nicked her heart and she lost a lot of blood. She is on the operating table now. We are trying to remove the bullet." The doctor sighed. "These next few hours are critical."

Cyborg turned around to see Beast Boy and Raven behind him. Beast Boy walked away, letting himself fall into one of the chairs placed along the wall. Raven sat down next to him and Cyborg leaned against the desk.

"This is all my fault," Beast Boy whispered.

"That's not true and you know it," Raven replied.

"I should have called it in faster. I could have given better directions…"

"Beast Boy, you did great. You said everything correctly and did exactly what you were supposed to. This is Slade's fault. And we will get him back." Raven stared at the wall across the room.

"Y'all should get home. It's late," Cyborg said.

"I'm staying," Raven said immediately.

"Me too," Beast Boy agreed.

"No way. Y'all are goin' back to the tower now. No arguing," Cyborg replied.

No one responded but they did not move either. Cyborg eventually gave up. "Rae, while we're here you might as well get checked out too."

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

"Yeah but I those marks are still on your neck and you're bleeding a little. Just talk to a doctor for a few minutes," Cyborg argued. He put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"I said I'm fine."

"Rae," Cyborg started. A loud beep made Cyborg get quiet. "Slade again. Let's go Titans."


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin, Slade's back. Look, don't even try, man. We got him. Just stay here," Cyborg said as he left.

"Cyborg," Robin called. The robot poked his head back in the room. "Don't let anyone else get hurt. Two Titan's in the ER is enough for the press, we don't need more."

"Got it," Cyborg replied. He led the team away. Beast Boy followed close behind but once the hospital doors closed behind them, Raven stopped.

"I think this is a bad idea."

Cyborg skidded to a stop and turned around. "What?"

"I think going after Slade is a bad idea," Raven said.

"Rae, what are you saying?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sighed. "I don't think we should go. Slade almost killed Starfire and he… he's too serious lately Cyborg. He wants us dead. I think we should let the police handle him for once."

"Let the police handle him? Raven, why do you think we're here? The police can't handle him. They need us. The city needs us."

"We are no help if we're all dead, Cyborg! I don't think we should go!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg shook his head. "Fine. Looks like Slade won with you, Rae. Whatever, I just never thought you were gonna be the one to quit. BB lets go. Raven can stay if she wants."

"I'm not going to stay if you're both going," Raven said. Cyborg turned away without a response and got into the car. Beast Boy climbed in behind him while Raven just flew above them. Her mind raced, trying to figure out some way to make them both go back to the hospital or the tower.

Before she knew it, they had arrived – and Slade was waiting. Slade went for Cyborg first, without even giving the usual witty greeting. He caught Cyborg off guard with a strong blow to the back of the head. Cyborg fell to the floor as Beast Boy ran forward, changing into a mountain lion. Slade lifted his gun, ready to shoot. Just as his finger pressed the trigger, the gun floated out of his hand. He was shocked to see it surrounded by black magic. Slade turned his gaze to Raven and got angry. He thought he was finished with her.

He swung his leg, knocking the oncoming Beast Boy into the wall. Slade turned to Raven, who immediately froze. Raven's stomach tightened and she took a step back. Slade grabbed her shoulder, shoving her back into the wall. "I thought I was done with you," Slade said through his teeth.

Raven swung her knee up, hitting him between the legs. Slade bent over in pain as her fist collided with his face, a blast of black magic following it. Slade crashed into the opposite wall. Getting up slowly. "You're going to regret doing that," he warned. He crossed the room confidently and grabbed her by her hair, tossing her to the floor. Raven's hands lit up with her magic but Slade was faster. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the floor. He whispered in her ear. "Do you remember this position?" He felt her freeze under him and he smiled as he felt the fear flood in.

A sharp pain came to his back and Raven's feet kicked his stomach. He jumped up to find that Beast Boy had gotten back up already. The young green Titan grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to her feet. Slade glared at Beast Boy. "You've improved. Tell me, Beast Boy, are Robin's new training techniques what have been helping you?"

"How do you know about Robin's techniques?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Why, I have been watching you. All of you. Do you want to know what else I know?" Slade walked over to him. "You've been visiting Terra at her new school at least once a week without Robin's knowledge. Cyborg slipped bacon in your food last week when you were not looking. Starfire and Robin have been dating for months and frequently have sex in Robin's room. Have you told Raven about the crush you have on her yet? Or is that one a secret?"

"How do you…" Beast Boy started to say.

Slade didn't let him finish, "You really should tell her, you know." Slade grabbed Raven shoulder and shoved her in front of him. "In this line of work, you never know when she might just disappear." And just like that, Slade was gone. And Raven with him.

* * *

"BB? What happened?" Cyborg said as he sat up.

"He took Raven with him. She didn't even want to come, Cyborg. Who knows what he is doing to her right now and I let him get away. Robin always warns us to be on our guard the most while he is talking and I never listen. I never fucking listen." Beast Boy punched his fist through the wall.

"Calm down. We'll find her. She has her communicator. BB we will find her, I promise," Cyborg reassured him.

"He wouldn't kill her, would he?" Beast Boy asked in the lowest tone possible.

Cyborg opened his arm, searching for Raven's signal. "I doubt it. She's the bait to lure us out. Get in the car."

"… did you really put bacon in my food last week?"

Cyborg slammed his car door and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. "Not important, BB. I got a lock on her signal."

"Where?"

"Middle of the Atlantic Ocean and 12 miles below sea level."


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold. And damp. And dark, although the dark didn't bother her too much. Raven slid back against the wall. She took a small inhale, glancing around. _He's watching_, she thought to herself. It didn't matter though, not to her. He would come in eventually, probably kill her eventually too. Raven's eyes had already adjusted to the dark and she looked at the room around her. There was nothing in it to tell her where she was though: tiled floors, gray walls, and the scent of salt.

"I'm awake," Raven said aloud. "I don't know what else your waiting for. That's what this is about, right? The control. I figured it out already Slade. You want the fear in my eyes as you kill me. So come on then. Kill me."

Raven paused. No response came, no shuffling of footsteps. Raven signed, folding her arms over her knees. She tried to use her powers but it didn't surprise her when they failed. Slade wouldn't leave her alone without doing something to restrict her powers. She silently wondered if it was a drug he gave her or the room itself did something to block her abilities, or some other reason they weren't working.

There was a small _'pat'_ sound coming from across the room, the sound of water dripping into a puddle. She counted them for awhile, eventually growing bored. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the room, but she didn't really care. Time didn't matter at this point.

Just on the other side of the wall that Raven was facing, Slade stood watching with Wintergreen at his side. Slade trusted Wintergreen completely, but the look of sympathy in his eyes made Slade reluctant to leave Raven alone.

"That leotard does not look very warm. Perhaps just a blanket for her?" Wintergreen said quietly.

Slade shook his head. "She's fine."

"She will need food soon. And water," Wintergreen replied.

"She can go a while without food, I am sure of it. You remember her father, don't you Wintergreen? She is a half demon. Even a full human can go without food for a few days." Slade's eyes narrowed as Raven laid down on the damp floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Even a full demon needs water," Wintergreen pointed out.

"There is a water source inside the room. It is dripping in slowly but if she is thirsty enough she will make herself drink." Slade was getting tired of Wintergreen's comments and he crossed the room to check his security cameras. He had dropped Raven's tracking device only 15 miles away and had stationed bombs around the area. The first wave of explosives would take out whoever went to look for her, and the second would insure they were completely dead.

"You want her to drink from the floor? Like an animal? She is just a child," Wintergreen argued.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Slade replied. "There are other rooms you can go to. She does not need the both of us babysitting her."

"I am going to make something for her to eat," Wintergreen replied. "She has to be just about Rose's age, you know." With that, Wintergreen shut the door. Slade clenched his fist. _He has to always get inside my head,_ Slade thought angrily. _Always has to have an opinion. Whenever he is against anything, he's always trying to change my mind. That's the only reason he sticks around here anyway – trying to change my mind about everything I am going to do._

A small _'beep'_ from him monitor broke Slade's thoughts. He turned to see a small air bubble in the water as Aqualad held out his arms, separating the water to provide an airsocket for Cyborg. Beast Boy swam as a dolphin alongside them. Slade smiled as he pressed the button on the table in front of him. A small red light flashed.

**Beep.** Five.

Beast Boy's dolphin head turned, hearing the beep. His eyes focused on the small countdown and he sped over to it, finding the bomb.

**Beep.** Four.

Cyborg and Aqualad were already close behind the green dolphin. Cyborg nodded to Aqualad, who extended his arms and made the bomb part of the airbubble. Cyborg opened it up but it looked far too complicated to stop in four seconds.

**Beep.** Three.

Cyborg shook his head, saying something to Beast Boy and Aqualad. All three of them began to move away from the bomb, all three knowing they would never get far enough in time.

**Beep. **Two.

Beast Boy glanced around, changing into a whale. Aqualad looked up (Slade figured Beast Boy had said something in whale that Slade could not pick up on or translate). Aqualad shook his head defeatedly though.

**Beep. **One.

Beast Boy opened his whale mouth, swallowing both Cyborg and Aqualad whole. He shut his eyes tightly.

**Beep.** A bright orange blast took out Slade's security camera. He felt the ground shift slightly under him from the explosion. He hit the button to set off the next explosion, although the fact that they had not even attempted to cover themselves made it doubtful they had any chance of survival, but it was a precaution Slade was willing to make.

Raven was standing up when Slade turned around. Her hands held on to the walls around her as a second explosion shook the room. Slade pushed open the door with a grin.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "That was the explosion that killed Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Aqualad."

"You're lying." Raven replied.

"Why would I lie to you, Raven?" Slade smiled warmly, extending a hand to her.

Raven didn't even glance toward his hand. "Why would you be so willing to kill my friends, but keep me alive this long?"

"You're more powerful, Raven. You have the ability to destroy the world, or control it. I know how you work, Raven. You don't need to do what is right, you just need someone there so you're not alone. Admit it, Raven, you love the darkness. You've always been on my side more than you've been on theirs. You're only a Titan for the friendship, not for the justice."

"I know how you work too though. You need the power. You don't really want my help. In fact, the idea that I am stronger than you has to terrify you. Doesn't it, Slade? Doesn't it terrify you?" Raven returned his cold glare.

Slade felt a chill up his spine. _Don't let her get inside your head, _he told himself. _Keep the upper hand._ He stepped forward, his hand tracing up her arm and across her collar bone. She was already backed into the corner, nowhere else for her to go. "The things I could do to you, Raven," he whispered. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You've already done everything you could. Aside from killing me," Raven pointed out.

Slade pressed his body up against hers, leaving her no room to move. Still, she looked him directly in the eye, unwilling to back down. "I could do them all again. Harder, and rougher. Believe it or not, Raven, I was being gentle for your first time." He felt her body stiffen but her face remained calm.

"There is nothing left for you to take from me except my life," Raven replied.

Slade leaned forward. "I don't owe you any favors, Raven." Slade turned to leave. "I'll be back later. I have to go finish off Robin while he is recovering. See you soon, Raven."

As soon as the door shut, Raven slid to the floor. Slade smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. It felt so good to see her so helpless.

**A/N SORRYY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

** Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: There you go :P Aqualad was included. Probably not to your suiting… but he was there. **

**Thanks for everyone else who has been reviewing. It really does mean lot to me. I'll try updating faster! **


	7. Chapter 7

"We expect her to make a full recovery," the doctor said. He reviewed Starfire's paperwork, skimming through it. "The operation went difficultly since she has organs we have never even heard of, but she seems back to her old self already. We are bringing in a specialist just to be sure though."

"Thank you," Robin replied. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Whenever you're ready, she is just in the room next door."

Robin nodded as the doctor left the room. The Chief of Police straightened up from where he was sitting in the corner of the room.

"I know," Robin said immediately. "This was unacceptable."

"Someone already leaked to the press. They are going to want a formal statement." The police chief crossed the room and glanced out the door to make sure they were alone.

"Don't cause a panic until we have Slade in custody. It was a simple robbery gone wrong, let them know we are all fine and will be out in a few hours. Actually, I should make the announcement myself. I don't want the crime rate to go up because criminals think we are in the hospital." Robin ran his fingers through his hair.

"The doctor said you should rest for a few days."

Robin simply nodded. "I will, in the Tower. Being in here will only cause more trouble for you." Robin waved a goodbye to the police chief as he slipped into Starfire's room, talking to her while he put his uniform back on and got ready to leave.

Slade watched the news carefully. He was positive Robin would be making some type of announcement soon.

"She won't eat or drink anything I leave in her room," Wintergreen announced as he threw away a perfectly good, untouched meal.

"She probably thinks it drugged. Let her starve," Slade replied.

"I was thinking about moving her into one of the spare bedrooms. It has a lock on it and you already said her powers wouldn't return for a while. I don't see the harm in letting her be more comfortable," Wintergreen said.

Slade shook his head. "I have to break her down if I am going to get anything from her."

"When Robin stayed with us, you even gave him a room. Robin fought more than that, and he is older than her," Wintergreen replied.

"He was younger when we took him," Slade answered. "Her age does not matter. She is more dangerous."

"You get more bees with honey," Wintergreen replied.

Slade turned his gaze away from the television to glare at Wintergreen. "She stays in the basement."

"Then she will be dead soon. A child cannot handle this much at once. I will clean out the guest room so it will be ready for you when you come to your senses." Wintergreen left the room, leaving Slade sitting alone. He turned back to the television, watching the mayor talk about the new opening of a bank.

Slade pressed the button on the side of the screen and the television's color faded to black. He stood up, letting himself out of the room as he headed downstairs. He checked the window first to see where Raven was. It took him a minute to find her: she wrapped herself around her own cloak for warmth, laying fast asleep in the corner.

Anger flowed quickly through Slade's veins. _Wintergreen makes her sound so broken but she's comfortable enough to sleep knowing I could be anywhere? If she has the ability to sleep, then she's not terrified enough. Not yet. _

Slade kicked open the door and Raven sat up. Slade grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her from the ground and throwing her towards the door. She grabbed the doorframe for support, turning around to face him. Slade's hand found her neck before she could move, and he forced her out of the room. He pushed her thin figure up the stairs until the chill from the basement faded to the warm lavender scented hallway.

"Where are we?" Raven asked as her boots touched a polished wooden floor. The paneled walls created a wide windowless hallway. They came to an archway that connected the hallway to an extravagantly furnished living room. The fireplace was on, creating a warm, homey glow. In the center of the room, a bear skin was used as a carpet, head and all. A white couch and two arm chairs were placed around it, facing the fire. A desk was next to them, also facing the fire place. Raven tried to glimpse the monitor but Slade pushed her forward.

Slade opened the door on the other side of the room and pushed Raven through. "Where are you taking me?" Raven asked. He grabbed her forearm, practically carrying her up the narrow staircase.

Wintergreen already was holding the door open. He smiled as Slade let Raven into the room. It was a small room, just two small chairs and a little round table. There was a door behind it, which Wintergreen pushed open. It was a very large bedroom with a desk, dresser, bed, and bookshelf.

"The bathroom is right through their if you need it. I placed a cup in their for water – I am sure you trust the tap water," Wintergreen said. Raven turned around to ask Slade why he brought her up here, but Slade was already gone from the room.

"I am afraid he will still be locking you in, but you will be much more comfortable in here than down there. Help yourself to the bookshelf. I was told you like to read. I'll bring up some dinner later. You do have to eat eventually," Wintergreen reminded her. "I am Wintergreen, by the way," he said as he left the room. She heard the lock click behind the door, leaving her standing in the center of the large room.

_Powers or not, meditation could help,_ Raven thought to herself, taking a seat on the bed. Raven had trouble focusing, but she didn't move until she heard the lock click in the door. Sliding off the bed, Raven peeked into the small room that lead to the room she was in. Wintergreen had a tray of food he was placing on the table.

He was gone before Raven said a word.

And she was alone again.

**A/N: Are my fast updates making up for my months of updatelessness? **** I hope soooo v.v **

**Thanks for sticking with me. Expect more soon! Reviews ? **


	8. Chapter 8

The coastguard let Robin off in front of the tower so that Starfire would rest instead of flying him back over. He waited as the boat headed back towards the shore of the city before he turned around and headed up the steep staircase leading up the side of the island towards Titans Tower. Robin sighed as he reached the main door, which was wide open.

"Beast Boy..." Robin muttered under his breath. He entered the tower, enabling the security system behind him. Robin only walked a few steps into the shadowy hallway when there was a knock at the door behind him. He turned distrustfully to the door and pulled open the security box next to him, typing in the pass code to bring up the video feed of the door. The pathway was empty though. Robin stepped forward to open the door when the alarm went off signifying that someone had broken into the tower.

Robin stepped back over to the computer, quickly typing to find where the intruder got in. The blaring alarm stopped suddenly and Robin's eyes narrowed. The only way for someone to disable their alarms would be to enter the correct password codes, which Cyborg had personally selected.

Ignoring the elevator, Robin ran up the staircase towards the common room. The door opened and although the room looked just as messy as they had left it, the window across from him had very clearly been forced open. Robin pulled his staff out of his belt as he heard footsteps approaching from his left. He stepped out of the doorway and turned toward the noise, his staff raised. A firm hand grabbed his staff and he felt a shock to through his body. He lifted his foot, kicking the intruder across the room.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice called out. Robin lowered his staff to see Bumblebee getting up off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. He reached out an arm to help her up.

She got up on her own, brushing herself off. "Aqualad came down earlier to help BB and Sparky look for Raven, but that was a few hours ago and now I think he's just trying to get out of his night of chores."

"Where is Raven?" Robin asked. Bumblebee's brown eyes looked up.

"Beast Boy said Slade -" Bumblebee started to explain cautiously.

Robin already had his communicator out. He called Cyborg but there was no answer. Robin groaned in annoyance before calling Beast Boy, although he was used to Beast Boy's lack of response he was still mad when no answer came. "Aqualad didn't answer me either. You know how guys are though, Robby. They probably just went out for pizza," Bumblebee lied. Her gut told her something was definitely wrong, but she knew if Robin didn't have a level head, they wouldn't get very far.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. He turned and headed up the staircase until he came to her door. "Raven, I'm coming in." Robin pushed her door open, the light from the hallway flooding into her darkroom. Her dresser was knocked over and some of her books had fallen off the shelf. She sheets of her bed were thrown across the floor.

"Door says Raven, but this looks more like BB's room. I never pegged her as the messy type," Bumblebee said, forcing a laugh.

"She's not." Robin turned to face Bumblebee. "Her room is usually spotless. Slade broke in a few nights ago. I guess she never got around to cleaning yet." Raven's communicator was flashing on top of her desk. "Where did they say they were going?"

"They didn't say but-"

"Think, Bumblebee. You must have asked where they were going," Robin said angrily.

"Robin, I didn't ask. They didn't tell me," Bumblebee replied.

"THINK!" Robin screamed.

"I DID THINK," Bumblebee yelled back. "And if don't start thinking, we'll waste time fighting while we should be looking for them to help, so shut up and start tracing their communicators." Robin opened his mouth to her, but Bumblebee turned around and started walking down the hallway. "You're not in charge of me Robin. So I don't care what you're going to say. I'm finding them." Robin cursed under his breath, following her down the hallway to the main room.

"Do you know Cyborg or Beast Boy's serial number for their communicators? It will take me longer to break into Cyborg's security codes to find out…"

"T12M15B4, that's Beast Boy's," Robin replied as he leaned over the screen as she typed.

"Nice memory," Bumblebee said. She typed the serial number into the computer and the map came up, searching for the communicators location.

"He loses it every few days," Robin replied as the map zoomed into their city. "About before…"

"Don't worry about it," Bumblebee replied. The computer pulled up an image of Titan's Tower.

Robin sighed. "That's right outside this door. He never listens when we say to bring his communicator everywhere with him…"

"What's Cyborg's?" Bumblebee asked.

"Click on System Files, then go to Documents, Titans Main, and the password is Tofuwafflesdude," Robin instructed.

"Let Beast Boy set the passwords?" Bumblebee asked as she dug through the computer.

"We figured that anyone trying to hack our systems would be least likely to try something Beast Boy would think of. They would never suspect we let him set our passwords," Robin replied. The file opened and Bumblebee traced Cyborg's communicator. "Dammit," Robin muttered. "He left his in the tower too."

"Why would Sparky leave his communicator in the tower?" Bee asked as she switched from the Titans Main over to the Titans East files and typed in her own passwords.

"He usually contacts us on his arm, so he doesn't need his spare one. But he usually brings it," Robin replied.

"Aqualad is in the city…" Bumblebee said as the search narrowed down the location. Robin stood up and glanced out the window, as if he could manage to find Aqualad just by looking over the city.

"Robin, this isn't right," Bumblebee finally said. "Aqualad's communicator is right on top of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's."

"Actually, your readings are very accurate."

Robin spun around quickly as Slade stepped into the doorway. Bumblebee jumped out of her seat, ready to help fight. "Aqualad," Slade said, dropping a destroyed communicator in front of them. "Beast Boy," more fragments from a communicator fell to the ground. "And Cyborg." Slade tossed the lid to a communicator across the room and Robin caught it between two fingers. "That's all I managed to pull out of the blast."

"Where are they?" Robin demanded, pulling out his staff to fight.

Slade took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the center button. A video of the explosion appeared on the screen.

"Robin!" Bumblebee called. Robin tore his eyes from the screen just in time to block Slade's fist from hitting him. Robin kicked his leg into Slade's stomach. He felt a twist of pain as Slade spun his leg around, pushing him into the cold floor.

"It's over, Robin. Your team is dead. Give up," Slade whispered. He twisted Robin's arm backwards and pinned him to the floor. Bumblebee grabbed her stingers from her waist, hitting Slade with an electric shock in the back.

Slade shoved Robin into the floor roughly and grabbed Bumblebee by the arm. "Brother Blood doesn't keep secrets, Karen. I know all about you." Slade kicked her into the wall before turning back to Robin. "I must say Robin, I am sorry this ended so fast. You really did put up a good fight all these years." Slade pressed the tip of a laser gun into the back of Robin's head. "I'll give Raven your regards."

Slade felt something hit his back as he fell forward. He turned quickly to see Cyborg pulling Robin up off the ground. "We aren't that easy to get rid of, Slade."

"Yeah, takes more then a giant bomb to keep us down!" Beast Boy called from behind him. Aqualad was on the other side of the room, pulling Bumblebee off the floor.

"Titans – Go!" Robin called. Beast Boy ran forward in bear form, charging right at Slade. Slade raised his arm to fight when Wintergreen's voice came through his earpiece.

"I found her."

Slade did not need to confirm that he heard Wintergreen's message. He pressed the button on his side so the room became smoky enough for him to leave back out the window he had come in.

The smoke cleared and Robin let out a sigh. "That was a close call. Where's Raven?" Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all exchanged a look.

"We don't know." Cyborg answered. "Slade has her."

On the other side of the city, a young girl slammed her bedroom door behind her. She threw her backpack onto her bed and pulled off her hat, letting a blonde braid fall onto her shoulder. A small gray cat was already curled up on the bed and she scratched behind his ears. She swapped her skinny jeans for sweat pants and pulled a baggy sweatshirt on before laying down.

"I hate high school, Munchkin. It's exhausting," she said, stroking her cat.

Slade stepped out from the shadows. "I thought you seemed tired."


	9. Chapter 9

Slade pushed her back into the mattress. He pulled off his gloves, reaching up the baggy T-shirt that Wintergreen had given her. He grabbed her breasts in his hands, rubbing her slowly. She flinched each time. He waited until they were taut before he traced his hand down her stomach. With two fingers, her rubbed the outside of her cunt slowly.

"Does it bother you, Raven? The fact that you're getting wet?" Slade whispered. "You can't deny liking this forever, you know."

"Stop," Raven said so firmly that Slade was actually taken back for a second.

"It's normal to enjoy it," Slade replied. "But then again, do have always gone to great lengths to be the weird one, or the odd one out."

Raven opened her mouth to reply but he stuck two fingers in her. Her words turned into a quiet moan and Slade smiled. "Stop," she repeated, but the strength was gone.

"You're tight," Slade told her. He moved his fingers in and out of her. She bit her lip and turned away from him. His other hand grabbed her breast again. He used his forearm to hold her straight as he added a third finger. Raven winced as he pushed the finger in but Slade only pushed harder, determined to make it fit. "I know you love how it feels, Raven."

Slade felt a sharp pain and he looked to see a black light vanish from next to him. His shoulder just starting to drip blood. It was a weak attack, but Raven locked eyes with him as she prepared another spell.

"Azarath Metrion-" she stopped to let out a scream as Slade shoved his dick into her as hard and deep as he could.

"I knew you enjoy it, Raven." Slade pushed in and out quickly. "Go ahead, Raven, scream. You're not bothering anyone." The bed was shaking as Slade spoke, taking breaths between words.

Slade pushed himself all the way inside of her before letting his body fall to rest on hers. "Can you feel that, Raven?" Slade asked. He moved slowly now, in and out with steady, deep thrusts. "Can you feel me inside of you?"

"You're sick, Slade, you're really fucking sick," Raven muttered.

"Do you believe in heaven and hell?" Slade asked.

"I believe in hell," Raven replied. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you th_ere_." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and Slade knew he found the right spot. Thrusting harder, he felt Raven tighten under him.

"I don't know why people don't like you, Raven," Slade said and she bit her lip to conceal forming sounds. "You were always the strongest Titan. It's no surprise you are the last surviving. I do wonder what the down thinks though. Abandonment must be hard for them. Four titans dead, one on the run? The media has a few theories."

"I'm sure…. They'll find my body…. Eventually."

Slade smiled as he felt her back arch in response to him. He could feel her giving in. Slade pushed harder and Raven's breathing was heavier.

"SLADE WILSON!" a voice called from somewhere else in the house. Footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. Slade pushed himself away from Raven and pulled his pants on quickly. He pulled a sweatshirt out of a draw and threw it at her.

"Put that on, now. Keep the hood up."

Raven pulled the sweatshirt on over her. "What's going on?"

"Shut up. Pretend you're asleep. Now," Slade demanded. The door knobbed turned and was shoved open just as Raven shut her eyes.

"Wilson – I swear – that was the stupidest plan. Do you realize it almost got all of us killed?" a man was yelling.

"Can we take this outside?" Slade asked calmly. Raven felt movement in the room and she shut her eyes tighter. A hand found her throat and her body lifted, her head smacking into the wall.

A dark haired man was looking at Slade, his arm outstretched to hold her neck. "What's wrong? Afraid your girlfriend will hear about what you've been up to?" The man turned to face her and his blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Can we take this outside?" Slade repeated. The man released Raven and she fell to her knees on the bed. He simply nodded and followed Slade out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**A lot of you were like "Agh! No! Raven can't like it!" but when you're having sex (or being raped) your bodies response is instinctual and whether you consented to the sex or not, your body responds in the same way. Liking it and wanting it are very different and it doesn't excuse the rape at all. ( I cant find a less controversial way to word that, so I apologize) **

"This had better be important," Slade said as he sat down.

The man sat across from him. "…That was… the rumor was that she was dead. The mayor is offering billions of dollars if she is found alive, you know? He is offering several thousand if anyone can provide the city with a _body_ just so they can have a burial!"

"Yes," Slade replied. "But that is not why you are here."

"Well no. I was hear because you sent us on a suicide mission. But I'm kind of distracted now," he said.

"That's unfortunate. You should come back after you clear your head. Perhaps with a heads up next time," Slade answered.

"Has she been here the whole time?"

"Go home, Steven, it's nearly two in the morning. I will meet with you tomorrow in the city conference room. If you make another home intrusion, it will be your last." Slade stood up to leave.

Steven did not rise from his chair and Slade shook his head. "You seem distracted tonight, Wilson… everything alright?"

"I said go home." Slade left the room, letting the door close behind him. Steven sat in the chair and glanced into the fireplace next to him. He let his mind wander to the Titan he knew was two rooms over and wondered if she was really there on her own will and what Slade's plan was. Eventually he lifted himself from the couch and headed for the door, pulling on his skull mask to start his usually robberies that Red X was known for before he would finally home.

"So, with 3 seconds left, I swallowed Aqualad and Cyborg at the same time. There was one second left on the timer and I knew the clock was ticking. So, without time to spare, I turned into a cockroach while they were both still in my mouth. I didn't know if it would really work because I've never tried changing into another animal while I had a person in my mouth, but it was our last hope. Our last chance. Then there was fire everywhere, a bright light. It took me several days to walk all the way to the shoreline, because I wasn't sure about the radiation in the area. But when I changed back into a whale on the shore, I opened my mouth, and out walked Aqualad and Cyborg – safe and sound. Pretty cool, huh?"

Starfire nodded excitedly as she heard the story for the thousandth time. Robin shook his head though. "Beast Boy, that was good thinking, but we have to focus on finding Raven now. It's been two weeks."

Cyborg opened the door to the common room. "I was just… um…"

Robin just nodded, tossing Cyborg a beer. "None of us are sleeping either, Cy."

"I can recharge. You guys can't. Go up to bed. Go on, Star, BB, you need your rest." Cyborg said in a brotherly tone.

Starfire stood up, heading for the door and Beast Boy frowned, shaking his head. "It's not that easy anymore." He leaned over, taking a beer from Cyborg and taking a large sip. He cringed slightly after the sip, not used to the taste, but he went to take another sip anyway. Cyborg pulled the drink from his hand.

"We can't have you drinking BB, you're underage," Cyborg said.

"Fuck you," Beast Boy said jumping up. "Robin's workaholicism is helping him cope, you have your fucking alcohol, Starfire's fucking optimistic and doesn't worry because she doesn't believe anyone, even Slade, is bad enough to hurt her friend, and what the hell do I have Cyborg? We're all just standing here doing nothing while we have no idea what he is doing to her!" Beast Boy grabbed the case of beer and headed out the door. "Fuck you, I'm drinking."

Slade was not pleased to find that Raven had fallen asleep when he came back. He considered waking her up but he himself was tired, so he just moved her over and slipped into the bed next to her. Raven rolled over, turning away from him. Slade just laid his head back on the pillow, trying to let his day's worries roll off of him so he could go to sleep. He was just drifting into the darkness of the room when a soft hand landed on his chest. He looked down to see a shivering Raven instinctively curled up against him for warmth. He knew it was an unconscious action that she made in her sleep, but for the first time since he had met the Titans, Raven actually seemed human to him.

Slade reached down and pulled the covers over her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven woke up to a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She pulled away from the warm body behind her in disgust and slipped out of the bed. It was only once she stood up that she realized what had awoken her.

The door across the room was slowly being pushed open by a black gloved hand. Raven crossed the room towards it. She figured it was probably for Slade, so she should get out of the way. Once the door was fully open, Red X entered the room and quickly signaled Raven to be quiet. He waved his arm in a sign to follow him.

Raven simply raised her eyebrows but Red X came up next to her quickly. "I'm getting you out, hurry up."

Raven followed him cynically but sure enough he led her to the open window where he got into the house. "Give me your hand," Red X said. Raven glanced over her shoulder and, with no sign of Slade, she took his hand and he jumped from the window, pulling them both out. They fell quickly towards the ground but Red X pressed a button on his belt and suddenly Raven was safely on a wooden floor.

"What's Robin's phone number?" X asked before Raven was even aware of her changed surroundings. It was a small living room with a couch and a modest television set with a small bookshelf. A door was to her left and to her right, and behind her was an archway to a kitchen and an opening to a hallway. X repeated his question.

"Why are you helping me?" Raven asked.

"I'm not a bad guy. I just steal for money, work a few jobs for Slade now and then. But I saw what he was doing to you in there and it was messed up," Red X replied. He pulled his mask off and threw it on the table. "I highly doubt you're going to give up my identity now, right?"

Raven simply shook her head and Red X asked for Robin's phone number again. "Why do you need it?" Raven asked.

"So he can come get you. You didn't think I was going to keep you here now, did you?" Red X replied.

"...So they're not all dead… I knew it…."

"Yeah… well… woohoo, the number?" Red X asked again, which Raven gave to him. X threw her a towel and told her she could use his bathroom to clean up, and she graciously accepted. He pointed her to the door on her left. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she wouldn't be any better looking by the time Robin got to her. Bags were under her dull and lifeless eyes and she was much thinner and paler than usual. She took a quick shower and put the same clothes back on, still wearing the t-Shirt Wintergreen had given her. When she came out of the bathroom, the dark haired, blue eyed, maskless Red X was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hm… you still look as crappy as you probably feel," he said. Raven didn't reply so he went on. "Robin didn't answer so why don't you take a nap or something. I'll get you a blanket." He disappeared and reappeared to minutes later with a warm heavy blanket. Normally, she might have argued, but she was tired.

Raven fell asleep to the sound of Red X redialing Robin's number.


	12. Chapter 12

Cold metal was against her back. Raven sat up, glancing around the empty room. She recognized the infirmary from Titans Tower. She was home. She was about to move when she noticed the IV in her arm. She pulled it out, ignoring the blood dripping from the wound. She felt stiff and sore but she crossed the room to the door. The hallway was brightly lit but still empty. She stumbled to the elevator, holding the wall for support.

She pressed the button to call for the elevator. When the doors open, Raven was knocked over by Cyborg's large body crashing into her. His arms caught her before she hit the floor and he lifted her up. "You know you shouldn't be out of bed yet," Cyborg said without looking at her.

"I can walk," Raven insisted, pushing out of his strong arms.

Cyborg didn't fight her. He let Raven move off the cold metal of the table she had been laid on before and watched her lift herself onto the soft mattress across the room. Cyborg moved the IV over to the new bed and put the needle in her arm.

Raven watched him closely. "What's wrong?" she asked. She could feel negative energy coming off him.

"Nothing's wrong Rae," Cyborg said with a forced smile. He messed up her hair a little. "Just glad to have you back."

"Then why are you so upset?" Raven asked.

Cyborg avoided eye contact with her. "Robin… Robin suggested that we… Raven we did a rape kit." Raven's gaze shifted to the floor. Cyborg looked back to her, speaking faster. "I know we have been taught – we have been trained for these situations with how to deal with-"

"Stop." Raven stared at Cyborg who looked hurt by her interruption, or maybe just hurt in general. She honestly couldn't tell. "Don't call me a victim Cyborg. And don't treat me like one. When can I go back to my own room? And when am I allowed back in the field?"

Cyborg ignored her questions. "I knew something was wrong that night when you came into my room. I should have figured this out sooner. I was with you that day too. The day he grabbed you. You didn't even want to go, Rae. If I had listened to you… you know BB yelled at me in the car ride, saying you were probably right and that you had a better gut than I did and we should have trusted it. I kept saying that we had to get Slade but… you were right. Raven if I had listened to you… if I just trusted you in that minute we could have all been okay. You would have been okay..."

Raven didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to it. She couldn't tell him he should have listened to her. She couldn't explain to him that she knew she was right and that he had been wrong. So she sat silently. Cyborg held his head in his hands. "I am sorry, Rae. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him. I'm sorry I couldn't find you."

Raven placed her hand onto Cyborg's shoulder. "I'm really happy that I am home."

Cyborg hugged Raven tightly, letting go quickly because he was afraid he would crush her. "I love you, Rae. I really do. You have no idea how scared I was – how sorry I am. I thought he was going to kill you. I knew he was torturing you every minute and all I – all we could do was sit here and twiddle are thumbs like idiots because we didn't have a single clue where to start."

"I am okay now," Raven replied. "I will be at least. Where is everyone else?"

"There was some kind of emergency in the city. I stayed behind."

"Starfire – is she okay?"Raven asked. Cyborg nodded and Raven signed in relief.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak but Raven cut him off. "Can I take a shower? I feel fine."

"I guess you could, just be careful," Cyborg said. Raven pulled the IV back out of her arm and headed out the door towards the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as it went and looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was longer, she still looked tired. She had scratches along her back that she hadn't noticed before. Her ribs were visible through her skin. Raven stared at herself for a long time. She made a wide smile so her teeth were visible but then let the grin fall. She pushed her fingers through her hair, ripping through the knots.

She stared at herself for a long time before stepping under the water. It burned her skin but she ignored it. The shower was, by far, the longest shower she had ever taken. By the time she got out, her skin was red from the hot water. Raven wrapped a towel around her and opened the door to head to her room. A thin figure blocked the doorway and Raven crashed into the body. A hand caught Raven by the arm as she fell backwards and Raven looked up to unfamiliar eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven pushed the figure back, not stopping to examine the figure at all. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"Rae!" Cyborg pulled Raven back. Raven's wet hair fell in front of her face as Cyborg held her arms behind her. "This is Rose."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the girl said. Her eyes looked apologetically into Raven's. Her blond hair was hanging over her shoulder.

"Rose has been here for about two weeks now. She's really been a big help to us," Cyborg explained.

"…how long was I gone for?" Raven asked.

"About five weeks, Rae," Cyborg explained. "Why don't you go get dressed and then you can come hang out with the team."

Raven didn't respond but she headed up the hall to her room. She heard Cyborg and Rose talking quietly behind her but she kept walking. She closed the door in her room, realizing someone had cleaned it for her while she was gone. The kindness of the act made up for the fact that someone was in her room. She figured it was Robin or Cyborg, they were the only two that would know where everything went. She slipped on a leotard and headed down to the common room.

Robin and Beast Boy were sitting around the table arm wrestling. Starfire was leaning over the side. Cyborg stood over the stove, grilling himself a hamburger for lunch. Rose was seated on the window sill with iPod headphones in both ears and a sketchpad on her lap.

When the doors opened, Starfire's arms were crushing Raven before anyone even got a glimpse of her. After a few seconds, Robin had crossed the room and was prying Starfire's arms off. Once Starfire took a step back, Robin grabbed Raven into a hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Robin whispered.

Beast Boy didn't wait for Robin to let go. He changed himself into a spider, squeezed between Raven's body and Robin's, then changed back to human so that he was hugging Raven.

"I don't care if you don't like hugs!" Beast Boy said loudly. "I'm hugging you and you're going to deal with it because you scared the hell out of me. Don't ever get caught again Raven! Ever! I had no one to bother, and no one yell at me. I had no one to tell me I couldn't watch TV until four in the morning. Nothing." Beast Boy tightened his arms around her; he was stronger than Raven remembered. "I really did miss you, Rae."

Raven patted his shoulder. "I missed you guys too."

Rose was leaning against the kitchen counter. She was wearing tight black sweatpants and a thin black tang top that showed of her thin finger. Her golden hair was mostly straight except for the gentle curl at the ends. She held out a thin hand to Raven.

"I am Rose," she said. Raven ignored her hand and Rose let it drop. "I am sorry if I scared you before."

"You didn't scare me," Raven replied.

"I made you some tea," Cyborg said, breaking the tension. Raven took the cup and sat down at the table. The group followed her.

"So…" Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"How did you meet Rose?" Raven asked, sipping her tea. She spoke the words coldly but casually.

"Actually, Rose found us," Robin replied.

"Yeah, she saved out butts!" Beast Boy said.

Robin gave him a look to silence him before he continued. "We were fighting with Red X outside of a bank one night. It was really late, probably around one in the morning, so we were tired and… well to be honest we lost pretty badly. To make it worse, a local thief who got away from a jewelry store robbery a few days before was passing by. He saw us all tied up with X's gadgets and he beat the crap out of Beast Boy. Then he turned to me and I took a few bad hits. Starfire was able to shoot him with her eyes but when he turned to her we were basically out of tricks. Rose showed up and untied us quickly AND took down the thief single handedly. She fights almost as well as I do. On top of that, she managed to get what X had stolen – he got away but at least the money was returned."

"That's an impressive story," Raven replied.

"Well when we heard she had no place to stay, I invited her to train under me. If she fights that well untrained, it will be amazing what she can do with training." Robin nodded to Rose who smiled humbly.

"What were you doing around the bank at one in the morning?" Raven asked.

Rose's eyes darted to the ground. "To be honest… I was sleeping on the bench near the entrance to the bank when I heard the fight…"

"How old are you?" Raven asked.

"Seventeen," Rose answered.

"Where's your family?"

Rose stopped the friendly smile and her eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"Just a simple question," Raven replied.

"They're dead. All of them. There was a house fire, I was only ten. I happened to be at school when it happened. The government put me in foster care but I refused to stay," Rose replied. "It was a hard time for me. I would really rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Raven said in her monotone.

Robin took Raven's hand and headed outside. Raven followed obediently and when they exited the tower, he walked to the edge of the island. Raven sat down on one of the many rocks but Robin stood.

"I know you weren't here for a long time. I also know you don't trust Rose – or anyone right off the bat. But Raven we were really falling apart without you. The entire team was falling apart. You know Beast Boy was just about to head to Africa? And Cyborg was planning to spend sometime with the Titans East. Even Starfire talked about going to visit her home. We were going to split up, Rae. You wouldn't have had any Titans to come back to. Rose held us together. She has cooked every meal because we haven't had the energy to. Do you see how clean the tower is? That is all her doing. Even your room is spotless because Rose cleaned it and –"

"You let her in my room?" Raven asked.

"She let herself in. Once I found her in there I asked her to leave, Rae. She was reading one of your books and I said she shouldn't be touching your stuff. But Raven you have to understand how much she has helped this team. She's earned her spot here."

"You know, Robin, I thought we learned our lesson the last time we took in a skinny blonde charity case." Raven stood up and headed for the door.

"Raven!" Robin called after her. Raven kept walking. She headed right for her own room and closed the door behind her, letting the darkness surround her. Eventually, the darkness faded. Raven sunk to the floor holding her head in her hands and pulling her knees close to her. She could feel Robin standing outside of her door. A mix of sympathy, nerves, and other negative emotions were coming from behind the door. He didn't knock and Raven didn't acknowledge that he was there. He eventually left and Raven was alone again.

After hours of sitting, the window was blown open. Raven jumped up and headed down the hall. She opened Cyborg's door without knocking. He was at his desk working. "Rae? What's up?"

"Can I hang out in here?" Raven asked.

Cyborg smiled. "Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Cyborg jammed his fingers into the remote control as if the amount of pressure he applied was somehow proportional to his score. He shot the targets around him until the screen flashed a yellow box reading "New High Score!". He could imagine the jingle it was playing, but his television was muted so he couldn't hear it for himself. He glanced to the only other person in his room and sighed.

Raven's purple hair was spread across the pillow. She was laying on her side with her cape off her shoulders and on the bed next to her. Cyborg watched her slow breathing. Laying there, fast asleep, she looked smaller. Younger. Ever since her last birthday – when she was reminded that she was supposed to help destroy the world – it was silently acknowledged between the team that Raven was the strongest one out of all of them if she ever released her full potential. Cyborg always admired her firm hold on her powers but looking at her now, the way her eyes were tightly shut and her fingers intertwined with his sheets, she did not look like the strongest member of a superhero team. She looked like a teenage girl who was in pain.

A loud bang came from the door. Raven jumped up, her eyes full of black magic. Cyborg placed a hang on her shoulder. "Relax," he whispered. He stepped in front of the door. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Raven?" Robin's voice called through the door. "She isn't in her room."

"She's in here," Cyborg replied, opening the door.

"Great," Robin said with a smile. "Rae, come on, I need a favor." Cyborg gave Robin a warning look but Robin ignored it and pulled Raven from the room.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Well, I need you to issue a public statement for the press," Robin replied. "Just that there was an emergency where you are from and you had to leave without warning but you're back and you're glad to be home and stuff."

"Robin – I know the press has been all over the Titans lately but… I can't make a statement right now. Another time," Raven said turning around to leave.

"Don't worry, I wrote the whole thing for you. Just read it right off the cards," Robin replied. He continued to lead her towards the door.

Raven looked at the cards in her hand. "I realize I have been gone for a while. I would like to make a public apology to the city for my absence. A few weeks ago, I was alerted about an emergency taking place in my home – Azarath. Unfortunately, it required me to leave right away… Robin, this is bullshit. I'm not reading this."

"You'll do fine," Robin said. He opened the front door to the tower where people where already waiting.

"Robin, I am not reading this," Raven mumbled so only he could hear.

Robin smiled and shook hands with the mayor, giving Raven a nod. Raven stood in front of a small group of people with cameras and microphones aimed at her. "Excuse me," Raven said. She pushed her way through the crowd and to the edge of the island, leaving Robin alone in front of nosy reporters. He made a smooth recovery from Raven's leaving and the press ate up every word he said. Raven watched from the distance as he spilled lies out to the city he was supposed to protect.

"Kind of messed up, right?"

Raven turned around to see the dark haired man she knew to be Red X standing nearby. "What do you want, X?" Raven turned her head away from him and back to Robin.

"Quiet, don't go around calling me that unless I'm in my mask. It's Steven and I came to hear the big speech. I wanted to see first hand what you were going to say."

"It's all lies," Raven replied. "Azar forbid he ever admitted defeat."

"It's not about lying, you know," Steven said. "He's trying to keep up a strong front so that we criminals don't think now is a good time to do our criminal acts."

"Does it make that much of a difference though? You would do it anyway," Raven replied.

"Well I would, of course. But I'm the best there is; it doesn't matter for me. Other smaller criminals though, they tend to be opportunistic," he said. "You look a lot better than you did when you left my place."Raven didn't reply. Steven glanced back to Robin. "Want to go get coffee?"

"No."

Steven just nodded. "Alright. Let me know if you change your mind and need a break from all this." Raven just continue to speak. When she looked behind her Steven was gone.

"Rae, what are you doing all the way over here?" Beast Boy asked as he climbed up the shore towards the tower. Raven nearly jumped at the sound of his voice but she kept her expression calm.

"Robin wanted me to give a speech," Raven replied.

"He's not trying to be cold, you know," Beast Boy said. "While you were… gone… the mayor had a talk with Robin about how if things don't change soon, the Titan's won't be so welcome here anymore. Lately we have just been wasting tax dollars in hospital bills. Since that Robin has been in a political mindset 24/7. It sucks but that is all that is keeping us together right now."

**A/N**

**Who would you rather see Raven with?**

**Beast Boy**

**Robin**

**Cyborg**

**Slade willingly**

**Slade unwillingly**

**Red X **

**Other (Fill in who)**

**Leave the number at the end of a review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Just a heads up (and I'm sorry I didn't think to make this clear) the voting thing isn't really going to affect the outcome of the story. . Sorry! But I loved hearing your opinions!**

Raven's wrists burned from ropes tied too tightly. She struggled trying to be able to see anything in the darkness in front of her. Soon she realized she was blindfolded.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away?" Slade whispered. She felt cold hands brush against her arms. "Did you think your friends would protect you, Raven?"

"Let go of me," Raven said strongly. She pulled away from his touch but Slade grabbed her. She could feel her clothes coming off and his hands traced up her body.

"You've missed this, haven't you?" Slade said. She knew he was smiling at her. "Would your friends even want you back if they knew what we did? They would find you disgusting." Slade kicked her into a wall. Raven's arms were behind her so she could not break the fall. She tried to stand up when a sharp kick came to her stomach. "Flithy." Slade lifted her by her hair, tossing her across the room. She fell limply to the floor. "A dirty whore."

"Azarath-" Raven started but Slade grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. He thrusted inside her, listening to her whimper at the sudden pain. He didn't pull out though, Instead he pulled Raven closer to him, watching as she bowed her head shamefully.

"I can't see anyone ever wanting you," Slade said in a quiet tone. He pushed her off of him, kicking her back into the floor. "You're better off staying with me. At least I find a use for you."

"I'd sooner die," Raven said through her teeth. She felt a hard slap across her face.

"You will soon enough," Slade said. "When I get bored of you."

Slade moved up and down, thrusting in and out of her. He grunted as he moved faster and harder. "You'll always belong to me," Slade said.

"No," Raven replied. "No."

"No!" Raven could feel him shaking her and she pulled away. Her hands were freed and she put them in front of her, guarding her from his next hit. She felt a hand grab her forearm and she swung, her fist colliding with his body. "No," she repeated again.

"Relax!"

"No," Raven replied. She knew her powers were going out of control but she didn't care. She would not care if she took the whole house apart. She didn't want to stay here another second. For the first time in her life, Raven fully allowed her emotions in. Kicking and screaming, she could still feel strong arms pulling at her.

"RAVEN!"

It was a scream of terror that called her name. Raven looked around to see Beast Boy standing under her as she hovered in the air. Raven lowered herself to the floor and fell onto her knees. Her hands supported her head as she sat on her floor.

She could feel Beast Boy next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a split second, but when she flinched he immediately pulled away.

"Bad dream?" he asked. Raven didn't answer. "Do you want to talk about it?" No response. "I'm going to go get you a cookie," Beast Boy replied. He got up and left.

Raven looked up at the mirror above her dresser. She wiped her face to get the tear stains off her cheeks. She really had thought she was strong enough to sleep in her own room. She nearly jumped when her bedroom door opened again and Beast Boy reentered. He had a bag of oreos and a cup of tea.

"Do you want to be alone?" Beast Boy asked setting them down next to her.

"No," Raven admitted.

"Do you want me to stay?" Beast Boy offered.

"Not really…"

"Do you want me to go wake up Robin?"

Raven shook her head. "Definitely not."

"What do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I really don't know anymore."

Beast Boy glanced around the room awkwardly. "Eat the cookie. You'll feel better."

"How are you able to make a joke about anything? No matter how bad things get, you always have a joke," Raven said.

Beast Boy lay back on her floor. "That's not true. Not everything is something I can joke about. I had nothing to say when you were missing.. None of us did."

"I feel like I missed a lot. Everyone is different and we have that random girl living here now..." Raven said.

"She isn't a random girl. She's really helped us a lot Rae. And she needs a place to stay."

"Right." Raven nodded. "Because taking in random blonde girls off the street worked so well last time."

"You know what – I was just trying to help you. God Raven just get over it. Terra is a different person then she was then and Rose is nothing like her anyway. You would know that if you gave her a chance." Beast Boy dropped the cookie onto the plate next to him and stood up.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said apologetically. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Save it," he mumbled. He slid the plate and cookie across the floor roughly. By the time Raven caught it and looked up, he was already gone from the room.

By now the sun had rose over the water. Raven sat alone on her floor, hugging her legs. The uneaten cookie was next to her with an already cooling tea.

A figure landed in front of Raven's window and she almost jumped. A gloved hand knocked and Raven pushed the window slightly open.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"You seemed mad." The hand extended towards her. "Let's go get a coffee and talk things over."

"No," Raven said.

"I insist," he replied. He took Raven's hand in his own. "Ready?"

"No," Raven answered.

"Hold on tight!" he pushed of the window ledge and they fell towards the ground together.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven poured the hot water into her cup distractedly.

_The wind flew through her hair and suddenly she was across town at a small coffee shop. She looked at Steven who stood next to her. "How did you know I was mad?" Raven asked._

"_I saw the fight. I figured you couldn't be happy."_

"_Have you been watching me?" Raven asked._

"_Would you believe me if I lied and said no? Oh look, here is the coffee shop," Steven held the door open for her._

"Earth to Raven," Beast Boy said loudly.

"What?" Raven replied.

"I don't drink tea but I always thought you kind of had to add a tea bag to the hot water to make it," Beast Boy replied. Raven looked down at her cup and realized it was clear.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." She took the teabag from him. "Look about the other night…"

"Never happened," Beast Boy replied. He started digging through the fridge.

"…thanks," Raven replied. She took her tea and sat down.

"So where did you go last night?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down with breakfast. "I went back to check on you and you were gone."

"I just went for a walk," Raven lied.

"By yourself in the middle of the night?" Beast Boy frowned.

"I can take care of myself," Raven said firmly. "I can't live my whole life in this stupid tower because of one event. It wasn't my fault and it won't happen again."

Beast Boy smiled and took another bite.

"What is possibly so funny?" Raven stood up as she yelled at him.

Beast Boy swallowed. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just happy you finally realized that. Animal's can sense emotions, Raven. You've been doubting yourself way too much lately. It's good to hear you say you know it wasn't your fault and that you won't let this whole thing ruin your entire life."

Raven sat down slowly, digesting his words. "When did you grow up?" Raven finally asked.

"When I had to," Beast Boy said. He picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink, coming back over toward the table. He tugged the end of Raven's hair hard.

"Ouch," Raven muttered. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're still fun to bother." Beast Boy laughed as he headed out towards the elevator. Raven allowed herself a small smile, happy to be back with friends. When the kitchen was empty, Raven stared down into her tea.

"_So life at the tower is rough?" Steven asked as the walked through the park. He had bought Raven a warm cup of tea that she held tightly with both hands._

"_It is hard to adjust back. Especially when they're all trying to keep an extra eye on me," Raven replied. _

"_So?" Steven stopped walking and pulled himself up onto a tree branch. "Let them keep an eye on you. Is that so wrong?"_

_Raven looked up at him sitting in the tree. "I can take care of myself. I don't need them to babysit me."_

"_No one said you couldn't take care of yourself. If they want to keep an extra eye out for you, why not just let them?" _

"_Because they should know I can handle myself. They're my friends- they should trust me to deal with things," Raven replied. _

_Steven looked away from her and towards the lights of the city. "Raven. Slade knows you left by now. And you know Slade isn't the type to give up. If he comes after you again, I think you would want a few more people backing you up."_

"_Thank you," Raven said quietly. "For getting me out of there." _

"_Don't mention it," Steven replied. "Seriously. Ever. To anyone. I have a reputation."_

Robin slammed down a newspaper next to Raven and she jumped, losing her train of thought. "Do you have any idea how bad this is? This is going to be impossible to fix." Raven glanced at the paper with the headline "Titan's Uneasy – Taking Turns for the Worst". Robin shook his head. "Raven I understand that you have been through a lot but this is unacceptable. You cannot do things by your own rules. That isn't how things get done."

"Oh and lies are?" Raven replied.

"Yes!" Robin yelled. "Yes, had you told the media what they wanted to hear, none of this would have happened. There are a hell of a lot of people that want to be in this tower right now, Raven. The city is unhappy with us at it is. We cannot afford more screw ups or we're going to be out of a home."

"More screw ups?" Raven yelled. "You think this whole thing is a screw up?"

Robin sat down in the chair across from her, rubbing his forehead angrily. "Raven I am not trying to be hard on you. You used to be the only one that understood about pleasing the media."

"That is because I am always the one that never can," Raven replied.

"Well right now, you need to. We all do. You're making a mess her Raven and I can't clean it up alone." Robin stood up, shoving the paper at her and left.

**The Teen Titan's seem to be on a downward spiral lately. The darkest Titan, Raven, was reported to be missing for weeks. After her return, she was to issue a public statement to the press explaining her disappearance. However the only words she said was "Excuse me" before she fled the scene. According to a close friend of the Titans, Raven is considering a life outside the tower… Read More on Page 5.**

Raven tossed the paper in the trash. "You alright?" Raven jumped at the sound of Rose's unfamiliar voice.

"Fine." Raven replied.

Rose nodded. "Alright. Um… so there is a Poe Poetry Convention at a local café later this week. I know you're into all that stuff. Want to go? It might be nice to get out of the tower for a while."

"You know you can't buy friendship or trust with invitations to poetry conventions," Raven replied.

Rose smiled. "I was not trying to buy your friendship. Or trust. I know that takes time. I was trying to get to know you though."

"I don't want to get to know you," Raven said.

Rose frowned. "Alright," she replied. "If you ever need anything though, just know I am here. You may not consider me a friend but I already consider you one."

* * *

Beast Boy leaned against the gate as a distant bell rang. His ears perked up and he let his eyes wander to the door. Her thin figured headed towards him with a backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" the blonde girl hugged him. "Where have you been lately? It's been weeks."

"Things have been rough lately," Beast Boy admitted. He started to walk and she followed close by his side.

She frowned. "I saw the news but I didn't believe it."

"What's the news saying these days?"

"Raven left the Titans, she returned only to say goodbye. A lot of people are questioning whose side she is even on anymore," she said.

Beast Boy sighed. "Don't believe it. Raven was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" They turned up a side street and lowered their voices as the noise of the city got quieter.

"Yes, what kind of trouble?" Slade only needed to say one word before Beast Boy pushed the girl behind him. He stood defensively in front of her waiting for Slade to make the first move. "How are you, Terra? How is school?"

"I am _not_ Terra," the girl said firmly.

"Of course," Slade replied. "Beast Boy, I don't think she needs to be a part of this conversation, do you?"

"Go home, Jessica," Beast Boy said firmly. He didn't take his eyes off Slade. "Go. Now." Her backpack had fallen on the floor but she left it there. Running up the street toward her house. When she got to the end of the block she glanced back but Beast Boy was focused on Slade. Slade on the other hand was watching her and made a waving jester for her to continue home.

"How is Raven doing?" Slade asked once the girl was out of sight. Beast Boy felt anger boiling in his stomach. Slade turned away from him. "I heard she is considering joining my side of this fight. I knew I would get through to her."

"You're a fucking bastard," Beast Boy said.

"I fucked a bastard." Slade smiled. "Did she tell you how much she liked it?" Beast Boy shifted into a rhinoceros, charging towards Slade's back. Slade grabbed him by his horn, through him into the wall. Back in human form, Slade had him by the neck and held him down. "Did you hear all the things we did?"

"Shut up," Beast Boy yelled.

"Did you have any idea that Raven could be submissive? With the right procedure, she gives in to whatever you want. You should have seen the way she touched me, Beast Boy." Slade twisted his arm behind his back until he was tearing in pain. "I always pegged her to be the quiet type but she can be loud. She screams and moans – it's exhilarating."

"I'll fucking kill you," Beast Boy said.

Slade kicked Beast Boy into the wall. "For what? Fucking your girlfriend? Well where were you. You were standing right there when I took her. Or even before that. Did she tell you how she lost her virginity? She lost it to me in her very own bed while you guys were downstairs enjoying a movie. You weren't much help to her then either, were you? I don't know why you bother. Take it from me, she's too good for you. She can really please a man but you're just a boy." Slade punched him hard in the stomach. "I need you to pass on a message for me though. Can you let Raven know that I'm going to get her soon?"

"You're never going to lay another finger on her," Beast Boy yelled.

"Who is going to stop me? You? You can't even stop me now. Just pass the message along. Tell her I miss her." Slade gave Beast Boy another punch before he turned to walk away. He heard sirens in the distance. "And give these back to her too," Slade added. He tossed a pair of lace underwear to Beast Boy. "If she wants her bra she has to come get it though."

Cops were running down the street but Slade was already gone. Beast Boy stood up, grabbing the underwear up in his hand. He left the scene immediately, not wanting to create more bad press for the Titans. The cops arrived to an empty scene and looked around for a while before giving up and heading back to their cars to patrol the area. Beast Boy sat on top of a nearby building in pain. His stomach ached from the punches and his arm was sore. He looked down at the underwear in his hands; he only took them because he didn't want her underwear flying around town but now that he had them he was at a loss of what to do with them. There were bloodstains on the inside that made his stomach turn. Finally he headed back to the tower, his plan being to tell Cyborg and Robin and see what they say to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:  
I'm updating earlier than I planned to due to a tremendous amount of demands to. Don't get used to this! Rushed writing is never good .  
By the request of "Immortal God", other stories I have written are:  
****Fanfictions**_**: (**_**For Teen Titans, I wouldn't recommend the other ones because at this rate I don't think I can finish them): **_**The Fallen**_

**Novels: **_**The Death Deities **_**and **_**C.R.E.W.S. **_**both available on Fictionpress. My user name is MRM15. **_**The Death Deities **_**is about a guy named Rorek (I know Rorek was a guy in Teen Titans but actually my brother came up with the name which I later was told came from his book Eragon) who fights demons. He meets a girl, Natalie. It's my best work in my opinion. **_**C.R.E.W.S. **_**(which is a working title) is a little more complicated. I think any Titans fan would love it because it is about people with powers. There is a lot of hidden meaning to what I saw in CREWS so if you like decoding stuff it is a good story. The straightforward version makes sense too though so don't stress yourself if you check it out. If you actually check them out let me know you're from here ! **

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews =) Here's Chapter 17: **

"_I thought you seemed tired." Rose turned to see Slade stepping out of the shadows of her bedroom. _

"_What do you want this time?" Rose demanded._

_Slade scratched her cat behind it's ears and he purred lovingly. "Just a favor."_

"_I am done giving you favors. No more using me for your stupid plans," Rose argued._

"_It isn't optional," Slade replied. _

_Rose laughed. "It's always optional. Did you teach me that? No matter what anyone says, I always have a choice. I choose to be out. I am not helping you."_

"_You have a choice," Slade said. "But making the wrong one will cost you." He grabbed the cat by the back of the neck and threw it against the wall. The animal whimpered as it fell to the floor. "Is anyone else home?" _

"_Leave them out of this!" Rose cried. "My family has nothing to do with this."_

"_You're family?" Slade repeated her. "You're family? Oh, that is cute. That is adorable." Slade walked towards her. _

"_They're more of a family to me then you'll ever me," Rose said. Slade stood directly in front of her, looking her in the eyes, but Rose stood her ground. _

"_Either you help me, or I kill them." Slade watched her as she thought it over._

"_I'm not going help you kill anyone," Rose said._

"_Pity," Slade answered. He crossed her bedroom and opened her door, heading down the hall. _

"_Stop!" Rose called as she chased after him. He was already the master bedroom and he kicked open the door, grabbing the man out of bed. He dragged the man down the wall into the brightly lit kitchen. "Let him go!" Rose cried._

_Slade was too busy to answer though. The man was struggling to get free, screaming for Rose and his wife to run. He was squinting, obviously someone who wears glasses. Rose was hitting Slade's back to stop him. Slade ignored her efforts as he pulled out a knife. He dragged it across the man's throat and Rose fell to the floor as blood painted the room. _

"_Don't hurt anyone else," Rose begged._

_Slade glared at her. "You give in to easily." Slade grabbed the wife, plunging the knife into her stomach multiple times. She too fell to the floor but she was still alive, coughing up blood. Slade sat and watched for a while as Rose crawled over to her. _

"_Rose, get Jack and run," the woman cried. _

"_Jack?" Slade asked. "You have a brother, Rose?" _

"_NO!" Rose screamed. _

"_Has anyone ever told you that your weakness is easy to find?" Slade asked. He left the dead man and dying woman and headed down the hall. Rose squeezed her mother's hand before she ran to follow Slade. _

"_I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt Jack. He is just a baby." Rose tried to block the door to the nursery. Slade pushed her aside and lifted the baby from the crib. _

"_They're so helpless when they're this small," he said._

"_Stop. Please stop. Slade, I said I would help you. If you kill him you have nothing else to make me help," Rose said. "Don't hurt him, please. Please, dad."_

_Slade returned the baby to the crib and patted Rose's shoulder. "I always knew you were a daddy's girl."_

**(A/N: Recognize the beginning from chapter 8?)**

"Rose!" Raven said. Rose sat up, back in Titan's tower.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose said. She stood up off the couch. "I must have fallen asleep watching TV."

Raven watched her suspiciously. "Wait," Raven called as Rose headed upstairs. Rose stopped and turned around. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream or something."

"I was," Rose said. She looked pale.

Raven sat awkwardly; she hadn't expected to get that far in the conversation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose hesitated. "Do you think people are born evil, taught to be evil, or become evil?"

"I never really thought about it," Raven admitted. "I guess they are taught to be evil."

"But is anyone really evil then? If they're taught to be evil then they don't know any better," Rose said.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?"

"Some I just wonder… never mind," Rose smiled. "I think way too much."

Rose disappeared up the stairs before Raven could say anything else. Rose went up to her room and slipped out her bedroom window.

* * *

Robin was sitting over his desk staring at the papers in front of him. News reports, magazine articles, other negative publicity along with several warning letters from the mayor and chief of police to "get his team together". Soft hands found his shoulders in the dim lighting and warm thumbs massaged his neck.

"Hey," Robin mumbled, leaning back to kiss Starfire. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You are much too worried," Starfire said.

"If we don't do something soon we could all be separated," Robin replied. He shifted through the papers to read more.

"Take a break." Starfire pulled his hand gently towards the bed.

Robin frowned apologetically. "I can't right now, Star. I have a lot to do."

"Rereading lies is not work, Robin. You must relax or things will only become worse," Starfire said. She lifted him out of his chair.

"I said no." Robin pushed her off of him.

Starfire frowned. "I only wish to talk with you. Please, just come and sit."

"Starfire – go away. I have work to do," Robin yelled. He watched her face fall into misery. "Starfire, wait," he said as she flew to his door. He grabbed her arm but she pushed him off.

"I apologize for the bothering," Starfire replied. She left his room and flew down the hallway, leaving the boy wonder standing alone in his dark room. He only just sat back down someone knocked on the door.

Robin ran to it, pulling it open. "Starfire I'm- oh hey Beast Boy. What's up?"

"I saw Slade today."

* * *

She got to the city and found herself on her father's doorstep, letting herself into the large house. She knocked on the door to the study, where she saw her father inside.

He sat behind a desk. His white hair fell gently in front of his face and his light blue eye looked down at his work. His other eye was covered by an eye patch. He was dressed in a suit, obviously just getting home from his day job at the office.

"What do you need?" Slade asked without looking up.

Rose looked him in the eye. "I want to see Jack."

"I have someone looking after him in a different location," Slade explained.

"Well give me the location," Rose said.

Slade stood up. "Give me a full report then."

"They're good people," Rose replied. Slade circled around her.

"Don't waste my time, Rose. Give me something I can use or leave," Slade replied.

Rose glared at her father. "They are good people. If they have a weakness it is that they care too much."

"Bullshit," Slade replied. "Go home. You're useless."

Rose blinked back a tear. "They're fighting. Does that help you? Robin is too busy with the press and the media to notice how hurt Raven is. I mean, he notices he just hasn't helped her and it is obvious he is the one she wants to talk to. Beast Boy is torn between being there for Raven and wanting to leave the tower. Cyborg is trying to do everything at once. Help everyone and balance everything in the house. Starfire can't even make sense of what is going on but she is such a loving person that she is trying. And Raven is completely dead to everyone. She hardly speaks to anyone and if she does, it isn't about you. When your name comes up she runs. I noticed she snuck out the other night though. I don't know when she left because they don't have surveillance in the bedrooms but I saw her coming back in around four in the morning. She hasn't been sleeping either, you can tell she is always tired. She hates me, just so you know, so I can't find out much about her for you."

"She hates everyone, Rose, but that is good. Go home and rest. The Titan's will have a long day tomorrow," Slade replied.

"I want to see Jack."

Slade led her to the front door by her arm. "I said go home." He pushed her onto the street and she fell to the curb. By the time she turned around the door was shut and locked with the lights off. Rose sat at the edge of the curb, knowing she sold out the team for nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. Robin stared over his papers.

Robin spun around in his chair. He looked like he hadn't slept in a long time. "I don't think it is safe here anymore."

"I don't think it was ever safe here to begin with," Raven replied.

Robin sighed and looked back over his desk. "I am considering having you stay somewhere in the city. Somewhere Slade wouldn't expect you to be. Cyborg has a great aunt in the area, but I have friends in Gotham that you might be more comfortable with."

"I'd rather be in the tower."

"Slade already got in here once," Robin said.

"Thanks for the reminder." Raven headed for his door. "Starfire is upset. You're the hero, Robin. You're supposed to run and make her happy. Give her flowers or whatever the hell you do. It's your job to cheer her up though, just so you know." Raven left the room, leaving Robin alone and lost in this own thoughts.

/ \\\ /\\\/\\\

A gloved hand knocked on the wooden door. She heard movement inside the house.

"Who is it?" a horse voice called from behind the doorway.

"I need to see Jake," she replied.

The door opened slightly and an old woman looked out. Rose had her hood up so only her chin was visible. Her blonde hair fell lightly over her shoulder. The door opened and Rose stepped inside.

"You can't be here," the woman said.

"I want you to take him and run. Sit in the police station if you have to, just get out of here," Rose replied. "He is going to kill both of you no matter what happens so just leave now."

"He will find us," the woman said.

Rose shook her head. "You're dead either way then. But he will be very busy from now on, just go. Keep Jake safe."

The woman opened her mouth to reply but Rose left quickly adding, "This isn't optional."

/\\\/**MANY HOURS LATER**\\\/\\\

Raven sat alone at the counter of a café in the middle of town. She kept her hood up and stayed in the corner away from where people will notice her. She had changed into a black hoodie and dark jeans, something she rarely ever did, just to avoid being noticed.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked. Steven slid into the seat across from her.

"I wish it wasn't," Raven replied. "Are you following me or something?"

"Slade is after you. Why are you in the middle of the city alone?" Steven asked.

"Slade will get me either way," Raven replied. "Please just leave me alone. I have had enough people for one day."

"What's bugging you?" Steven looked through the small menu of available coffees.

"I don't want to talk about it," Raven said.

Steven smiled. "Then you would have already left. I'll get you a refill on the tea and then we'll talk." He took her cup and headed up to the counter. When he sat back down, he handed her a warm cup. "So talk."

Raven sighed reluctantly. "Robin wants me to spend some time out of the tower to live with strangers because living with old people who can't do shit will be so much safer than being down the hall from superheroes. He really is brilliant."

"So why not stay with a friend?" Steven asked.

"We don't get out of the tower much. I think only Beast Boy has a real friend outside the tower. Well, Starfire thinks she has a few thousand. I mean she knows their life stories… favorite colors, hometowns, favorite food… they hardly know her though," Raven said.

Steven raised an eyebrow. "So you don't know anyone outside the tower?"

"I do," Raven defended herself. "I know this kid Skull, his real name is Daniel, we met at a party once and a few other times. We get along. I'll meet him for coffee every once in a while but we aren't exactly friends. He's going to college soon so he is out of the question. Plus his psycho girlfriend hates me." **(A/N In the episode "Sisters" and a few others, Raven is seen talking to the stereotyped Goth kid. Skull / Daniel is him. No big deal if you don't know how I am talking about.)**

"Stay with me," Steven said. "My apartment is too big anyway."

"…right. I don't think being under the same roof as a thief will help the Titans image much." Raven sipped her tea.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you care so much about what people think," Steven said sarcastically. "If you change your mind, call me."

"I won't," Raven replied.

Steven laughed as he stood up. "Have fun with Cyborg's hundred year old great aunt."

Raven hesitated as he turned around."Alright what is your number?"

"It's already in your phone," Steven answered. "Pick pocketing comes in handy for more than just stealing things." Steven walked to the door and turned around. "Hurry up or I'm not going to walk you home!" If he hadn't screamed it so loud that everyone was not staring at her, Raven wouldn't have moved. As every eye in the café rested on her, Raven slid out of her seat and kept her hood by her face as she followed him out.

"That was embarrassing," Raven said as soon as the door shut. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What kind of roommate lets their roomie walk home alone," Steven replied.

"You're not my roommate," Raven answered.

"Not yet."

When they reached the tower, Steven patted her shoulder softly. "I know things are really weird right now but be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt. Believe it or not, I do care about you." Steven kissed Raven's forehead and was gone before she could reply.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Robin traced his hand up her side. "I really am sorry," he whispered.

"You are forgiven," Starfire replied. Robin kissed her roughly. His teeth nibbled on her lip and he could feel her smile against his lips. Robin lifted her onto the bed. He tossed his gloves onto the floor of her room. Starfire kicked her boots off. Robin's strong hands unclipped her belt, tossing it aside with his gloves. Her gloves came off too. Robin pulled off his shirt and Starfire's hands found his chest, feeling all the muscles he hand. He reached his hand up her shirt, tracing her breasts with his fingers. He squeezed her nipples until they were hard, then traced over them with his tongue. Starfire used the pillow next to her to suppress a moan. Her hand reached down his pants. Robin nibbled at her neck, his hand reaching down her skirt and he fingered her. Once she was wet, he pushed her skirt higher up on her waist and unzipped his jeans, thrusting inside her. Starfire made silent gasps for pleasure and he quickly moved up and down. Starfire's toes curled in pleasure and she arched towards him. Robin slowed to a stop as he climaxed. Both of them were breathing heavily and Robin pulled out, falling next to her. Starfire rolled over, cuddling against his bare chest.

"I have missed you," she said quietly. "You have been a work alcoholic lately."

"Workaholic," Robin replied, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, Star. Things have just been hard lately. For everyone, I know, but I am just trying to keep things together and keep us running."

/\\\/**Later – ish**\\/\\\

Cyborg sat at the dining table with Raven across from him. She watched as he thought things over. "Are you sure you can trust this guy?"

"I think so," Raven replied. "I mean he helped me once, I am sure he will do it again. And I would rather be with someone who is kind of a friend than a complete stranger. Well, I would rather be here but –"

"Not here, Rae. You know we are doing this to protect you," Cyborg replied. "I guess staying at Steven's house is fine… it's nice that he offered like that. I'm running a back ground check though."

Raven nodded, wondering if he had a criminal record when the mask came off. When the doors opened, Robin and Starfire came in together. "Raven," Robin greeted her, "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Actually we were just talking about that," Raven replied.

Cyborg nodded as he was watching his arm. "You remember Steven, the one that called us?" Robin nodded. "He offered to let her stay for a while. I just ran a background check and he is clean."

"That's great then, you should go pack some clothes," Robin replied.

"Already?" Cyborg asked. Raven's eyes were silently asking the same question.

Robin nodded. "I want to move you by tonight. The sooner the better."

"Robin I – " Raven started. Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Rae, this is for the best. Trust me, okay?" Robin replied. He tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him off and headed upstairs.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

It took her only a half hour to back a bag of clothes and a few books to pass time. When she got downstairs again, Cyborg hugged her tightly, telling him to contact him once a day and keep him posted on everything. Robin just nodded firmly, not wanting to start a fight. Starfire crushed Raven in a hug crying incomprehensible words. Beast Boy was the last one, standing awkwardly alone on the side. Raven turned to face him and they exchanged a look (his smirk and her glare). He opened his mouth but the shriek of an alarm interrupted him.

"Jonny Rancid," Robin said. He gave Raven a look.

"I got the hint, Robin. I'm going to Steven's," Raven said.

Robin nodded. "Beast Boy, bring her there safely. Titans – GO!" Robin headed for the door with Cyborg close behind him. Starfire gave Raven another crushing hug before going to catch up. Cyborg glanced back as he passed the doorway, giving a small wave and a "stay safe".

Beast Boy and Raven flew into the city. Raven was surprised when Beast Boy landed on the shoreline and she landed next to him. "What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Beast Boy replied. "I just want to walk." They headed towards the city. "It feels like you just got back and now you're leaving again. It doesn't make sense. You should stay with us. This isn't fair."

"I know." Raven walked along side the pathway. They entered Jump City and cut through the masses of people until they found his apartment. Beast Boy walked her all the way to his door silently. The door opened before they had knocked.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Steven said. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." He nodded to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded back with a firm glare. "Do you mind if we have a minute to say goodbye?"

"Sure," Steven said with a nod. "Just come on in when you're done," he said to Raven. He closed the door behind him as he went inside.

"I know you must feel like we don't trust you or something, like you can't take care for yourself, but Raven please, I am begging you, just stay here. Stay here and stay safe. If anything does happen, I am sure you can handle it but don't be afraid to call. You don't have to go through everything alone," Beast Boy said. Raven opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by Beast Boy's lips pressing against hers.

"I love you. I should have told you sooner but I have for so long," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven pressed her back into the wall. "Beast Boy…" Raven whispered back. "I'm sorry I just… you're a good friend." Raven hugged him tightly. Beast Boy hugged her back, knowing that was a rejection.

"Please stay safe," Beast Boy said. He pulled away from her and stepped into the elevator, watching her until the elevator doors closed. Raven stood alone in the hallway hugging herself before she turned and opened the door to Steven's apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Raven was asleep across Steven's chest. He could feel her body moving with every breath she took. After two weeks of living together, she finally looked like she was comfortable. They talked a lot, never about anything personal though. They had spent the night before watching a horror movie, which must have been when they both fell asleep. With buttery popcorn and soda spread across the table, he even managed to get her to smile at a few jokes.

Steven wrapped a strong arm around her thin waist. She was still wearing the jeans and jacket she had on the night before. His hand reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her communicator. He opened it and the bright light burned his eyes as he checked the time. It was a few minutes till 3am. Steven used his free hand to pop open the back of the communicator and he bit his lip as it made a _click_ sound. Raven did not move at all and Steven poked through the wires in the back until he found the bright red one he was looking for. With his index finger, Steven pulled the wire until it snapped. He clicked the back of the communicator into place again and slid it back into her pocket, drifting back to sleep.

When he woke up again it was almost seven thirty in the morning. He tried to settle back into the couch to sleep more but his movement work up Raven. She sat up, pulling away from him immediately.

"Sorry," she said with a yawn. "We missed the end of the movie."

"Eh, it was stupid anyway. You know when they say 'be right back', they're never coming back. Haven't you seen enough blood for a lifetime?" Steven asked.

Raven nodded. "I know I have. I don't know why I like horror movies."

"I think you just like the challenge of concurring fear." Steven said. Raven nodded, thinking over his idea. Steven leaned in whispering, "You like testing your bravery." Steven pressed his lips against Raven's. His hand traced her jaw bone, pulling her closer to him by her chin.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jessica said. She patted his shoulder. "You're a great guy, Beast Boy. Raven is just going through a difficult time."

"I know," Beast Boy replied. "I miss having her around the tower though."

"It's only been two weeks," Jessica said. "She will be back before you know it."

"I just can't get my mind off of her." Beast Boy tossed a stone into the water, watching it skip until it went under. "I just wish… nevermind." He threw another one.

"What?"

"I wish you could remember that you were Terra," Beast Boy said. "We used to have so much fun together. I know I promised I wouldn't pressure you to remember, and I'm not, I just miss her."

Jessica watched waves hit the oceans shore. "I'm really sorry, Beast Boy."

"Don't be," Beast Boy said with a forced smile. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Jessica followed him up the sandy beach. "When Raven comes to terms with things – she's going to be a lucky girl," Jessica said.

"It's too bad that won't happen," Slade's voice came from behind them. Beast Boy turned around and narrowed his eyes as Slade went on. "Where is Raven?"

"Jessica, go home," Beast Boy said. "Now."

"Why? Don't want her to see me beat you again, Beast Boy?" Slade asked.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked. "Haven't you done enough?" Slade came closer to him and Beast Boy readied himself for attack. He wasn't stupid enough to make the first hit. If Slade just wanted to get a point across, there was no need to fight. Beast Boy wasn't all that surprised when the sole of a heavy boot collided with his side. Beast Boy fell to the floor and Slade dropped his weight onto Beast Boy's body.

"Tell me where she is," he demanded. Slade grabbed Beast Boy's throat, holding him against the rocky cliffs that lined the beach. Beast Boy struggled for air and morphed into any animal he could think of: bear, lion, ape. Slade held his grip firmly. Beast Boy tried to kick him but it failed. He watched as Jessica lifted a beach chair, hitting Slade in the back of the head with it. Slade dropped Beast Boy to the floor and turned around. Jessica crawled backwards away from him. "I thought you were told to go home," Slade said.

Beast Boy changed into a mountain lion, leaping onto Slade's back. Slade knocked him off easily and his head hit the wall. Beast Boy groaned as he turned into an ape, getting back up. Slade's attention was on Jessica though and her back was pressed to the wall. "Do you know the things we used to do?" Slade whispered. "And don't tell me you're not Terra, because I know better than that. You think you love him so much? Beast Boy cares about you? That didn't stop you from cheating on him last time. No wonder you 'forgot' everything. You can't admit you choose me over him."

"That's not true," Jessica said. Slade punched the wall, sending rocks to the floor. He picked one up and tossed it at the injured Beast Boy. Beast Boy caught it and broke the impact, but it still pushed him back and he hit the wall behind him.

Slade turned towards Jessica and punched the wall again. Loose rocks fell toward her and Jessica flinched, bracing herself for the hit that never came. Beast Boy stared in shock as Jessica's eyes widened to the rocks floating above her. Terra's eyes glowed yellow and the rocks turned to face Slade. One by one the rocks flew forward, hitting Slade's body.

"I'm so glad you remember," Slade said. He jumped up, grabbing onto the rocks, and pulled himself over the ledge until he was gone. Terra fell to her knees and the yellow color faded from her eyes.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered.

Jessica glared at him. "Please stop calling me that."

**A/N  
-Confused? You should be haha.  
What do you think is going on with Jessica/Terra? And do we trust Steven? Let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

Raven spit into the sink, wiping vomit off the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. She used her clean hand to push her hair back and turn on the water, letting it wash her saliva down the drain. Steven appeared in the doorway.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"It was inappropriate," Raven replied. She watched him through the bathroom mirror. "But I'm just not feeling well." Raven felt her stomach turn and she sat on the bathroom floor, leaning on the toilet.

Steven jumped forward as she lunged over the toilet again, spilling her dinner into the blue water. He pulled her hair out of her face and patted her back. When she stopped throwing up, she sat back, muttering an apology and promising to clean the bathroom tomorrow.

"Shut up," Steven replied. "You're sick, just relax. I'll go see if I have anything for you to take." He disappeared, leaving Raven alone on the cold tile floor. When he came back he had a small pink pill and she swallowed it.

"You'll feel better from that," he promised. "Come on." Steven lifted her off the floor and carried her over to his bed, placing her down."You should sleep on your side I think…" Steven forced a glass of cold water into her hands. "Small sips."

"I'm okay, really," Raven insisted. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know. You're all tough and strong," Steven smiled and pushed her hair back. "There is a garbage next to you if you need it but I don't think you will."

"Thanks," Raven muttered. Steven turned around to leave but he hesitated before turning back to her. He took a seat at the edge of her bed. Raven gave him a confused look but Steven ignored it. He pressed his lips against hers for the second time and he felt her hands find his shoulders.

"Steven stop," Raven said. She pushed him off of her but he came back, guiding her body to lay down under him.

"It's okay," Steven whispered. "Raven, Raven look at me. It is okay." His eyes met hers and he saw her relax. She felt safe under him, protected. His hand traced down her side and he kissed her again lightly. He noticed that Raven didn't kiss him back but he ignored it. He lifted her body with one hand to pull her closer to him. He could see her eyes were unfocused like she was thinking about what to do.

He slipped his hand up her shirt, gently rubbing her breasts with his thumb. Raven's body tensed immediately and he stopped, backing away. "I'm sorry," he said. Steven let go of her, backing away. "I am really sorry."

Raven was about to reply when there was a sound of rapid knocking on the door. The door knob jiggled and Steven went into the hallway, watching someone trying to get in. Raven stood next to him, her hands lit up with black light, ready to attack. There was a click as the lock opened and Steven tried to push Raven back into the bedroom but she stood her ground. The door pushed open, caught by the chain lock on top.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fuck." Raven watched as a green hand tried to undo the chain. "Raven! Raven let me in!" The voice clicked in her head as Beast Boy's and she ran forward, unlocking the lock. His arms grabbed her, crushing her in a hug.

"…you're touching me," Raven replied glaring at him.

"I don't care! Why wouldn't you answer your communicator when I called twelve times in a row?" Beast Boy yelled. Raven pushed him off of her.

"It is almost two in the morning Beast Boy," Raven replied.

"So? When someone calls over and over again, it is usually important!"

"Did it ever occur to you I might be sleeping?" Raven asked, she took her communicator off the couch in the living room, looking at the 12 missed alerts.

"You sleep?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just glared at him.

"If you were so worried, why did you break in? You could have fit under the door as an ant or something." Raven replied.

"… well… um… hm… yeah I guess you're right," Beast Boy said with a goofy grin. Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy ran back out of the apartment and into the hallway, pulling in Jessica by the wrist. "I needed your help. Raven I need you to tell me if she is Terra. I have to know, please."

"Are you Terra?" Raven asked.

"No!" Jessica said angrily, giving Beast Boy an annoyed look.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "She said no."

"Can't you go inside or her head or something?" Beast Boy begged.

Raven shook her head. "That's complicated magic, Beast Boy, and I really have no desire to see the inside of her head. I can sense her emotion, she didn't get nervous when I asked. She is pissed off. I'm not going to dig inside of her head just because she looks like Terra."

"Raven she was lifting rocks with a yellow glowy light!" Beast Boy said. Jessica started yelling behind him 'that never happened!' but Beast Boy talked over her. "Dude, I swear she is Terra. Please. Raven I am begging you, look, I'm on my knees." Beast Boy knelt down. "No pranks for a year. Two years. Forever. Please, just check for me." He hugged Raven's ankles.

Raven sighed. "Fine. Just let go of me."

Steven lingered back in the hallway as Raven convinced Jessica to sit down, "If you're really not Terra, this will prove it and he will leave you alone." Jessica agreed under those conditions and sat next to Raven on the couch.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthosss," Raven chanted. When her eyes opened, they were glowing white and a black shadow in the shape of a raven rose from her center and flew up, gliding across the ceiling. It came down next to Jessica. Jessica's blue eyes shut and when they reopened they were purple. She closed her eyes again and Raven began going through memories.

_Brights lights. White rooms. Doctors around her._

_ Man with a thick beard stood with his arm around a thin brown haired woman. They both stood smiling warmly._

_ A tall man in a suit and glasses walked through a high school hallway, pointing into classrooms. _

Raven opened her eyes on the couch, still facing Jessica. Beast Boy stood eagerly next to her. "What did you see?" he asked. Raven just watched Beast Boy while his eyes pleaded for answers.

"Jessica," Steven said from the other side of the room. "Have you ever seen the city from the top of a building? Come here, look at the view I have from this window." Jessica glanced at Beast Boy before she stood up, following Steven out of the room.

"There was not a lot to see. She has a lot of her memory blocked off. I can't tell you if she is Terra or not, and if she is, I can't tell you if she intentionally does not remember or if she really can't." Raven said.

"So there is no way to tell?" Beast Boy said. "I know it is her. I know it. Can't you open those memories?"

"Opening sealed memories could make her insane Beast Boy. Especially if they are not intentionally closed off to her. Sometimes the mind blocks off information that we are not ready to handle." Raven explained.

Beast Boy punched the couch cushion before smacking his forehead repeatedly. "Why?" he yelled. Raven grabbed his wrist to stop him from hurting himself.

"Calm down," Raven said firmly. "It is no one's fault. The mind represses any memories we cannot handle. That does not mean you did anything and you're still assuming she is Terra, we don't know that."

"SHE IS TERRA! DAMMIT RAVEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PROOF I NEEDED! Can't you see it? Can't you sense her? She is Terra! I saw her use her powers!"

Raven looked away from him. "Beast Boy… remember what Robin told you? Sometimes you will want to see something that isn't there."

"I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAW!" Beast Boy yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE? I tried to help you and I couldn't. Do you want me to lie for you? Either way, she is not apart of our lives anymore, Beast Boy! Let her go!" Raven yelled back.

"You never liked her. You're glad she is gone. Raven do you think I don't know how much you hated her all the time? I bet you were happy she turned to stone! I bet you would be happy if all of us did. Look at you, staying with a complete stranger. As if we are not good enough to keep an eye on you. And this total stranger is so much better, right? You don't give a shit about anyone. I wonder you have feelings at all." Beast Boy was standing up screaming at her.

Raven sat wide eyed as Steven ran into the room with Jessica at his hells. "Hey!" Steven yelled.

Beast Boy just continued to yell over him. "No! You know what: the tower is so much more fun without you there being miserable all the time. Go ahead and stay with this guy."

"You need to leave now," Steven try to say loud enough for Beast Boy to hear him as he kept yelling:

"You know we can play videos games and have fun without Robin complain about 'poor Raven' who is just so fucking pathetic up in her room and alone. We can be loud and have fun because you're not telling everyone to stop all the time. It's so much fucking better without you there. And I am so sick of trying for force a friendship on you that you obviously don't want!" Steven's arms were pushing Beast Boy across the living room by his shoulders. "I come to you with a problem, you don't give a shit. But whenever you need anything I'm there for you! We all are! But no big deal, right? That's what friends are fucking for. But you don't get that do you? Have you ever had a real friend in your life? Honestly have you ever had anyone actually care about you? Because I know we are all sick of it. Why do you think Robin wanted you out in the first place? You're more of a burden than a friend."

"STOP," Steven yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house before I rip your head off. You got that kid? And I don't want to see your skinny green ass back in here. Try to come in again and I am calling the police for trespassing. Titan in jail for breaking and entering, good headline, right? Now get the fuck out."

"YOU'RE THREATENING ME?" Beast Boy yelled. He grabbed Steven by the collar. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I AM HER FRIEND. AND THAT'S MORE THAN YOU CAN SAY," Steven yelled. He shoved Beast Boy into the wall.

"I've been there for her for years. Guess what? She is just using you too. Once she is safe, she is going to treat you like shit just like she does to everyone else," Beast Boy screamed.

"You were never her friend. All you are is a dick. Now get out," Steven screamed. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla, throwing Steven against the wall.

"STOP!" Raven yelled. Steven charged forward, punching Beast Boy's stomach. He used the furry shoulders of the gorilla as the base for a hand spring and he drove his feet into Beast Boy's back as he flipped. He landed in a squatted position and stood up, waiting for the counter attack. Beast Boy changed to a cheetah, running forward before he collided with a black wall that had just appeared. He changed back into human form, angrily looking up at Raven.

He stood up, shaking himself off. "You know what, Raven? Don't even bother coming back to the tower. We don't even need you there. We are all better off without you."

Beast Boy left down the hallway. He didn't look back as he waited for the elevator to come up. Jessica followed him out. "I should go too. I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Steven said. He faked a laughed. "What's a few broken things in a small apartment, right? I'll get it cleaned before tomorrow."

Jessica ran down the hall and into the open elevator. Steven shut the door, turning to look at Raven sitting on the couch. "He was just upset, you know," Steven said. "He didn't mean a word of it." Raven nodded. Steven took the seat next to her. "Are you alright?" Steven asked. He patted her shoulder as Raven nodded again. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Steven asked.

"No," Raven replied. "I don't want to be alone." She leaned forward, kissing Steven. He stood up, lifting her into his arms and Raven's legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them as they both fell into the covers.

**A/N **

**I know the last chapter was short but I figured two in one day would make up for it? **

**What do you think of this relationship? Will Raven regret her decision? Was she holding back because she felt bad for Beast Boy and no longer does, or is she going just as a sort of revenge to him? **

**Opinions? **


	22. Chapter 22

Rose wrapped her arms around her bare legs, watching the water splash against the shore. Lights were just starting to dot the horizon across from her. Over the sound of the crickets in the tall grasses surrounding the shore, Rose heard footsteps behind her.

"I come out here to think a lot," Robin said. Rose didn't turn around, she already suspected it would have been him. She just took a deep breath, inhaling the salty and fishy smells of the water. Robin sat down next to her as rain drops started to pat against the ground, leaving behind dark circles in the small sand patches between the rocky cliffs. They watched the dark clouds rolling across the sky for a while before Robin spoke again. "What's on your mind?"

"Slade."

Robin nodded. "You know, I have been told that I obsess over Slade. Sometimes I feel like catching him is all I really need to do. But every time I get there - every time I catch him, he gets away."

"Robin, if I told you something… something bad, would you kick me out?" Rose asked.

Robin watched her closely. She shifted uncomfortable in the breeze. "Rose, you can tell us anything, you know that."

Rose nodded. "It's bad though…"

"Rose… what is it?" Robin asked.

"Can I ask you something first?" Rose said. "If someone's parents are bad, like really bad, as bad as they can get – what does the child do?"

Robin stared at the water for a minute. "The child has to do what they think is right. As long as you're trying to be a good person, that is what counts," Robin said. "Rose, what is this about?"

"My father," Rose replied.

Robin smiled and patted Rose's shoulder. "Raven's father is Trigon – and we still love her. And we found out about this when we found out he was coming to kill all of us. How bad could he be?"

"Slade…" Rose muttered, looking away.

Robin laughed lightly. "I really don't think he could be as bad as Slade."

Rose shook her head. "No, Robin. He is Slade. And he is planning really bad stuff."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Raven woke up with her body pressed against Steven's. The sun was shining in through the window above her. Raven took a deep breath as she slowly slid away from where Steven was sleeping. She grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned the water on hot and locked the door. Raven sat down on the toilet, running her fingers through her hair. "That was so stupid," Raven muttered. "I am such an idiot." She looked at herself in the mirror. After last night she was only wearing underwear and a baggy t-shirt that was falling off her shoulder. She pushed her hair out of her face.

_Steven is a great guy_, Raven told herself. _ If I had met him earlier, not knowing he was X, I would have liked him. Well, had I ever given him a chance. I've never given anyone that chance except Malchior… and… well Starfire did beg me to believe not all guys do that…_

Raven pulled out her communicator and called Starfire's. ERROR: CONTACT COULD NOT BE REACHED. Raven's eyebrows narrowed as she tried again, this time calling Cyborg. The error message once again came to the screen. Just as Raven was trying Robin's, she noticed she sensed a familiar unfriendly presence in the apartment. Raven phased through the wall and hovered along the ceiling enough to hear a conversation.

"She is in the shower now," Steven said. "And this makes us even? I'm off the hook?"

"You're free to go," Slade's voice replied. "Good boy." Raven heard the door close of the apartment. Slade walked forward, heading for the bathroom doorway. Raven waited until he entered the bathroom to phase through the apartment wall and onto the street. Strangers passed her in every direction. Raven felt a shove from behind and she blasted the person behind her into the wall.

"Yo, cool it!" a teenager said. His skateboard had continued going down the street.

"I- I'm sorry," Raven replied. "Do you have a phone? Please?"

"Only if you're adding your number to it, sweetie," the boy replied with a smile.

She phased her hand through his pocket, grabbing his phone and dialing Robin's number quickly. The boy complained loudly about how this "friggin' titan chick' was stealing his phone but Raven ignored it. "Robin – Robin are you there?"

"Raven? What's wrong? Where are you?" Robin replied.

"I'm outside Steven's. I'm going to head to the arcade at the corner, meet me there. I'll explain later," Raven replied. She hung up and tossed the phone back at the kid. Raven saw Slade's figure step out to the window ledge from a higher floor. Raven took off running down the street, skidding around the corner. Slade leapt down from the ledge, taking a side street to cut her off.

Slade grabbed her wrist as she ran by, pulling her into the alley. "You left without saying goodbye," Slade said. Raven's eyes lit up and she ripped the lamp post next to her out of the street, hitting Slade with it. He seemed to ignore it's impact. Raven punched the side of his mask and muttered her spell, bringing the wall above Slade to crash down on him. Raven turned and continued running up the street as Slade dug his way out of the rubble. Raven flew into the air and over the other buildings, looking over her shoulder for Slade. Raven landed on the roof of the arcade and phased herself through, waiting for Robin near the back.

"Raven!" Robin said as he ran towards her. Robin pulled her into a hug but she shoved him off. Cyborg was close behind him after parking the T-Car.

"Slade, he was somewhere behind me but I think I lost him a few blocks back…"

Robin's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here, let's go, now."

"And go where?" Cyborg said, pulling Robin back.

Robin grabbed Raven by the arm, leading her to the door. "Titans Tower."

"No!" Cyborg said loudly enough that a few gamers turned their heads. "Robin, he got in their before. I am not letting this girl out of my sight and she needs somewhere safe."

"I don't want to run," Raven replied.

"Well we can't fight," Cyborg said. "Not yet anyway. I know a place." They quickly followed Cyborg onto the busy street where he stopped a man in a briefcase. "Hello good sir, congratulations! You have just one a free super-car." Cyborg tossed him the keys to the T-car. "The only condition is you have to drive out of state boarders in under one hour. Can you do that?"

"Hell yeah!" the man said. "Oh wow th-"

"Cool, go! Now! Time is ticking!" Robin said. "Enjoy!" Robin and Cyborg turned up the street, heading in the opposite direction.

"You just put an innocent man in danger," Raven said. "This isn't right. We have to stop."

"I will bring you by your hair if I have to, Rae. Let's go," Cyborg replied. Cyborg led the way out of the city and up a rocky hill side into the forests that surrounded the city's northern border. The three of them entered the forest, getting lost in its trees until they came to a very small clearing.

"There is nothing here," Raven replied.

Cyborg nodded. "Exactly. Slade won't find us."

* * *

**A/N**

**So... maybe Steven _was_ a mistake? And funny how fast Robin can jump sides... How bad are things for the titans as far as the city's views?  
**

**Things are wrapping up soon  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Robin built a small fire out of some dead branches. He found laying around the forest floor. "When I was a kid my dad used to take me camping. My mom hated it but my dad would take me all over camp sites, showing me how to build fires and make foods from what was around us. He even showed me how to fish and hunt with the things around us but he was pretty against that."

"My dad hated camping," Cyborg said. He was holding a stick in the fire and letting it burn. "Taught me to play football though."

"My dad once showed me how to burn a whole city down without having to lift a finger," Raven said from between them. Both guys glanced at her. "Oh, I thought we were all sharing," Raven added.

Robin looked away first, gazing back into the fire. Night had already fallen and the air was starting to become colder. Raven, who was still stuck in a Steven's baggy t-shirt and underwear, had pulled the t-shirt over her legs, to keep her warmer and Robin had given her his cape. Finally, Cyborg suggested they make the fire as big as they can so it will last them all through the night, and then they go to sleep. "Alright, everyone go find some wood then we will all meet back here."

"Yeah, splitting up is always the best idea when we have a psychotic villain after us," Raven said.

"Raven's right. I have a flashlight in my shoulder and night vision scanners, I'll go find wood." Cyborg stood up and headed into the darkness between the trees. They watched the light from his shoulder until it faded away.

"The mayor called it quits," Robin said after a while of silence. "After this year, no more Teen Titans. The tower will probably be shut down."

"What made him finally end it?" Raven asked.

"In a recent fight with Killer Moth, Cyborg threw and destroyed two city buses, Starfire's aim missed and broke 3 windows on city buildings, and Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and left tracks all down in the road. The damage is starting to get too expensive."

"I'm sure letting moths eat the town is a lot cheaper," Raven replied. She watched Robin hunch over and watch the fire. "I'm sorry," Raven said.

"I know he said it is final but I think if things change… I feel like we can still change the mayors mind," Robin replied. "I'm not ready to give this up yet."

"You know, when we first met, you wanted to go solo. Have you ever thought about that?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. "The hero business is a short one. Well, maybe not for you. You have so much power. I'm only human. Once I start getting too old to fight, that is it. I'm almost nineteen. Cyborg is almost twenty. If we don't go to college or university or something, we're not going to have any life left to go back to when we finally retire from this." Robin sighed. "I think I am going to enroll in a college as a regular guy. I might ask Starfire to marry me, or at least move in. Start a real life."

"And the rest of us?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. "You're the only other person I've told so far." A loud bang came from the woods and they watched as a blue flash of light cut through the trees. "CYBORG!" Robin yelled jumping up. Raven followed up but Robin pushed her back. "Stay here, don't move." Robin's suit disappeared into the forest. Raven tried to follow but she eventually lost sight of him.

"Shit," Raven muttered. She looked around her in hope of another blue flash of light. Finally she closed her eyes to focus, hoping to sense something – anything. "Azarath M-" Raven tasted human flesh. She bit down on the soft skin until she felt bone.

"Naughty," Slade whispered. Raven bit down as hard as she could and Slade pulled his hand away. He pressed his hands against her back, pushing her forward and he took his boot, kicking her spine. Raven fell forward, grabbing a tree for support. Slade pulled her shirt, the collar cutting into her neck and cutting of her air as she scrambled to her feet. "Robin sure is in a bad mood tonight," Slade said. He caught Raven's fist as she swung at him.

Slade grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the tree. "There is no point to fighting anymore." Slade held her firmly. Raven kneed him between the legs and he dropped her, her back scrapping against the tree bark. Once her feet touched the damp soil, Raven took off running.

"ROBIN!" Raven called through the trees.

"RAVEN! RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Robin replied. She saw Slade's figure pausing between two trees to the left of her. Raven silently grabbed the branch above her, pulling herself up. She climbed about half way up before she stopped to rest on the branches.

Raven closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven allowed her soul-self to leave her. A black shadow of a raven flew through the trees until it found Robin running towards the direction she was in. "Robin," Raven spoke through the silhouetted raven, "Get Cyborg and get out." 

"What are you going to do?" Robin whispered as he stopped his run.

"I'll phase my way out of the forest and find somewhere safe. Just get yourselves out."

Robin nodded. "Go, don't wait for us." Robin turned and ran back towards where he had left Cyborg.

Raven opened her eyes again, back in the tree. A hand stroked back her hair, "Welcome back Raven." Raven pushed herself off the branch, turning to see Slade behind her as she fell. Raven moved back to levitate. Slade's hand grabbed her before she could go far and he pulled her down. Raven fell too quickly to stop herself, her body hit the floor with a _thud_. Raven pushed herself up, trying to crawl away. Slade's foot slammed into her back. "You have no idea the things I can do to you Raven. You have seen nothing yet."

Starfire sat alone at the kitchen table. She sighed loudly.

"Cheer up Star, they'll be back soon," Beast Boy said.

Starfire shook her head. "Robin will not be bringing Raven back to us soon. He does not feel she is safe here. I am missing Raven very much though and I wish to do the talking with her."

"You can talk to me?" Beast Boy offered.

Starfire smiled. "That is most nice Beast Boy but it is about the girl things."

"Star – I can handle talking about girl things." Beast Boy sat down next to her. "Go ahead, what's up?"

"You are not very good with the secrets Beast Boy. I must not tell you," Starfire said apologetically.

Beast Boy frowned. "Well, let me know if I can help, alright Star?"

"Robin and I have done the breaking down," Starfire replied. She rested her head miserably on the table.

Beast Boy looked confused for a second. "You were dancing?" It was only after he said it that he realized what she had meant. "Oh, oh you broke up. Oh wow, Starfire, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I wish not to speak of it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This chapter is sick to the point where I had trouble writing it. **

**But enjoy =) Only 2 chapters left guys!  
**

* * *

Raven's wrists burned and her mouth was dry. She was laying on her stomach and she could feel someone at her feet. She could feel ropes being pulled around her ankles. A gag was pinching her lips uncomfortable as she squirmed, trying to see who was behind her.

"Stay still," a raspy voice instructed. Raven's whole body ached. She tried to speak but the gag was too tight. Raven swung her foot back, trying to kick whoever was behind her.

"She's right over here," Slade's voice said from somewhere to her left. Raven arched her neck behind her to see Mammoth walking towards Slade and Dr. Light. "One hour. And don't kill her."

Dr. Light smiled, making his way over to where Raven was squirming. "Remember me?" Dr. Light lifted her by her forearms. "You're all mine for an hour."

Raven pulled away from him, fighting to break from his grasp. Dr. Light merely chuckled. "You know from the first time we met I have been imagining how great it would feel to win. I had no idea the power would feel this good, Raven."

"Kahmmdd," was the muffled sound that came out as Raven tried to say 'coward'.

"I'm sorry what?" Dr. Light laughed. "I didn't catch that."

Raven lunched for him, but with her hands and ankles tied, there was not much she could do other than throw her body into his, knocking him off balance. He stood up straight, holding her forearms to position her as she turned her body away from him. His hand traced down her neck and Raven swung both legs to kick him.

"Shit," Dr. Light said as she hit just below his knee. Dr. Light angrily blasted her with a white beam which burned her eyes. Raven instinctively took in a breath to control her emotions, but she stopped. _Screw this bastard. Go ahead, make me mad. Let me loose control. I will kill everyone on this block but I'll be done with you._ Raven's eyes glared at him.

He pulled up her t-shirt, his hands exploring underneath. Raven avoided looking him in the eye as his cold hands rubbed her breasts. He didn't wait long before he was reaching his hands down her underwear. He pushed a finger into her, feeling around. "You're not as tight as Slade described. It doesn't bother me, Raven. I suppose he was just bragging though. We all will be." He pulled his finger out and stood up, undoing his own suit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a condom and slipped it on before getting on top of Raven. Raven shook her body violently, trying to knock him off, but he held her steady with his hands while he pushed into her. He was slow, and pushed in little by little. It didn't hurt as much as it had before. He gradually sped up, pounding into her. His hands grasped her thighs, moving her against him. Finally he slowed down and eventually stopped moving. He pinched her ass before letting his weight fall onto her. He held her chin and stoked her hair behind her ear. "That was payback for the trauma you put me through. But you really should be thanking me. You're a little wet now, and there is a whole line of men outside just waiting to be where I am now." He gave a hard thrust unexpectedly and Raven let out a whimper of pain. Dr. Light smiled. "See you soon, Raven." Dr Light pulled out of her, throwing the condom into a bin next to the bed. He had left her underwear around her ankles and her shirt pushed up.

Raven squirmed, using the bed under her to pull her shirt down. She had hardly finished by the time Mammoth reentered the room. He didn't say a word to her. His over large hands simply grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her stomach slammed into the bed. She could hear the movement behind and felt a wave of nervousness coming from him. She felt his weight crush her, but he quickly lifted himself up. With one hard thrust, Mammoth entered her ass. He moved slowly at first, but it got easier as he kept going. Raven's eyes watered in pain. As he started going faster, he leaned over near her ear. "Listen," Mammoth's raspy voice called. "Some people are paying to get in here, others don't want to be in here at all." Raven flinched as he sped up. "Robin and Cyborg are both downstairs. They are being held in the basement. They are planning to try to escape tonight so if you get the chance to get out, take it. If they get out and you don't, Slade will be angry and take it out on you. Just trust me." Mammoth pulled out, wiping blood off his dick. He threw her over again and gave her a nod. His face was stern and angry but his eyes were apologetic.

* * *

Robin was kicking the wall of a solid room. "Dude, relax," Cyborg said. He rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You can't kick the wall down." Cyborg sat down in the corner, leaning on one arm. His other arm, the one with the canon, had been removed and taken to another part of the building.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked. "Do you still have that camera thing in your finger?"

"If we are not to far, I should get a signal," Cyborg said. He pushed open the small screen from his other arm and pushed a few buttons. The image of Raven lying face down came up. Her hands bound behind her back. Cyborg hit another button, immediately censoring out the nudity out of respect. They watched as Mammoth left the room and Punk Rocket entered. He sat at the edge of her bed, talking to her and stroking her hair. It was only a few minutes before he unzipped his pants, moving on top of her.

"Get over there," Robin directed.

"And do what? Fight him off with one arm?" Cyborg argued.

A click came from behind them and they both turned, ready to fight. The door, which had been bolted shut, was being pushed open. Robin signaled Cyborg to be ready to fight. Both arms were raised when Rose pushed the door open.

"YOU'RE A PART OF THIS?" Robin yelled. He held Rose by the throat against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? She is our teammate. We are supposed to have her back."

"I'm helping you escape, you idiot," Rose said, pushing his hand off her. Cyborg pulled Robin back. "We have to get out now. Follow me."

"I'm not leaving without Raven," Robin replied.

Rose checked to see if the hallway is clear. "Either you leave now, without Raven, or you wait another hour for her and we are all going to die here. Raven is going to get out soon."

"We are waiting for Raven," Robin said firmly.

"No. We are not. You have to trust me Robin. All that teammate bullshit you just said five seconds ago. I'm your teammate too. If I am telling you that Raven is going to get out safely but we need to go, you should trust me on that," Rose half yelled back, careful to stay quiet enough not to be overheard.

"How do I know you're not working for your father?" Robin asked. He could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes but he stared her down, waiting for a reply.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head. "Her father is Slade." Cyborg instinctively stepped back.

"How do you think I got in here?" Rose said. "I came in right through the front door. And that is how we are getting out. I have the trust of everyone in this building – except for Slade. I can walk you out the front door and tell everyone that you're being transported to a different location."

"And how do we know you're not going to hand us over to Slade?" Cyborg asked.

Rose shook her head. "Seriously? We don't have time for this. Look around. Slade already has you. He could have come to the door, opened the little window on top there, and shot you both dead. He doesn't need me to get you when you're sitting in the basement of his warehouse locked in a cell."

"Rob, I say we go with her," Cyborg said. "I trust Rose."

Robin's eyes were narrow. He looked like he was thinking hard. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, let's go."

**A/N**

**So… do you trust Rose or do you think they are being completely stupid? **


	25. Chapter 25

Raven heard the door close as Punk Rocket left. There was silence again, aside from a strange buzzing noise that she had to assume was from some sort of motor or electronic thing near by. She tried again to pull her hands out of the ropes, but at this point her hands were numb. Her whole body ached. She heard the door open again and glanced over. She didn't recognize the guy at all. The man was tall and thin with pinkish-purple skin, pointy ears, a black hat and had long dark cape around him. He came in and just got on top of her, pushing her stomach into the bed.

"Listen to me, Raven, look up if you think you think you can phase out of here and look down if you can't," the man said. Raven recognized the voice, looking up to Aqualad's familiar eyes. He was in disguise as someone else, but his voice and eyes Raven would know anywhere. She looked up and he nodded. "Okay, I am going to untie the gag. Phase us both to the roof. Okay? There are three floors in between." Aqualad untied the gag around her mouth.

"Robin and Cyborg," Raven said. Her lips were sore from the gag being so tight and talking hurt. "I heard they were in the building."

"Rose got them out," Aqualad said. "I just got word that they are exiting the building." Raven nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted. A black shadow flew through the ceiling. Raven stopped on the roof. Aqualad landed gracefully on his feet but Raven, who's feet were still tied, was unable to stand. Aqualad quickly came to her aid, untieing her hands and her feet. She had bright red lines marking where the ropes had been. Her hands and feet felt warm as blood started to flow again. Aqualad ditched his disguise too, wiping off the pink-purple makeup and popping off the fake ears. He pulled off his cape, having a regular suit under it, and he placed the cape over Raven's shoulders.

"Let's go home," Aqualad said.

"RAVEN!" Robin called as he scaled the roof.

"We have to get out of here, now," Aqualad said. "Save the reunion for later."

"Aqualad is right," Rose said. "Slade is already on his way here."

"Too late, Titans," Slade's voice said from the shadows. "But I am so glad I could join the party."

Robin ran forward. His belt had been taking from him but he threw several rapid punches. Slade caught his arm, twisting it behind him and kicking Robin into the wall. "You really aren't that challenge you used to be, Robin." Ice hit Slade's mask, knocking him off Robin. Aqualad was standing with two water pipes he had bent out of the wall. Water was flowing over his head and he aimed at Slade, drowning him in a wave.

Rose stood in the middle, watching as Raven healed Robin's arm and Aqualad held Slade off. Robin grabbed Raven by the wrist, pulling her near the edge of the roof. "Go on, go. Get back to the tower and put it on maximum security. Complete lockdown."

"No," Rose said. Robin turned an angry glare to her.

"Are you the reason he found us? Pick a side Rose," Robin said.

"I meant no – Raven can't leave. She leaves, Slade will leave. Raven you could spend the rest of your life running. Believe me, I have been there. Come on," Rose held out her hand to Raven. "This ends today."

To Rose's surprise, Raven took her hand and came back towards were Slade was. Raven's eyes lit up and her hand glowed as she shot Slade with black magic. His suit turned black and she flung him against the side of the roof.

Slade pulled out a ray gun, aiming quickly. He fired one shot before a green goat rammed into him, causing him to miss. A starbolt blasted the gun off his hand. Starfire landed next to Raven and nodded to her friend.

She let go of Rose. Walking to the middle of the roof, Raven crossed her legs. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said. Slade's entire body became surrounded by Raven's magic. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix." Robin's eyes widened as she recognized the spell. Slade's body bent painfully as he was stretched apart limb by limb.

Raven's eyes turned the darkest shade of black Robin had ever seen. "Raven, alright," Robin called. He raised his hand to pulled her down to the roof but a black wall of magic blocked him from touching her.

"No." Raven said as she flung Slade's body into the ground, lifting him again only to throw him down harder. "I'm done with him. Rose is right – this ends today."

Robin looked to Cyborg for help, but Cyborg shook his head. "Let her. He lives, he will be back."

Robin nodded with a worried glance to Rose. Rose nodded to encourage Raven's behavior, but Robin would see the pain as she watched her father die in front of her. Finally, Slade's mangled body fell to the floor for the final time and Raven landed softly on her knees. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Rose was the first to step forward. "It's over," Rose said. She placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Let's go home."

"The T-Car's outside," Beast Boy said. "I didn't drive it, I swear." Cyborg shook his head at Beast Boy's poor attempt at humor and lifted Raven off the floor.

"Let's go to the car," Cyborg said.

"Titans, we have about 100 villains in this building alone," Robin said.

"I say we just let it go," Cyborg said. "Let's just go home."

"Too late Sparky," Bumblebee said as she landed next to them on the roof. We have them all cuffed downstairs and they're being loaded right into buses to take them to prison. Robin the media is downstairs wanting to hear about how the Teen Titans managed to capture nearly every criminal in the city in one day."

"Tell them to schedule a conference tomorrow," Robin said. "The team needs me right now." Bumblebee smiled and nodded, flying off the rooftop. "Rose, you coming?" Robin asked as he turned to join the others. Beast Boy was already in bird form, flying over the ledge and Starfire was alongside Cyborg, helping him and Raven down from the roof.

"I think I am going to catch up with you guys later," Rose said. "I'll meet you back at the tower." Rose was staring at Slade's body which was laying in a pool of blood.

"About before… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned your loyalty. I know I can trust you, the situation should not have changed that," Robin said.

"Don't worry about it." Rose gave him a quick glance with a fake smile. "It all worked out, right?"

"You okay?" Robin asked.

Rose nodded. "If he isn't dead, he's hurting people."

"He is your father," Robin said. He patted her shoulder.

Rose faked a smile again. "Not a very good one."

"Still, I'm sorry for your loss," Robin offered. "Want me to wait?"

Rose shook her head. "Raven will need you with her so she can pretend she is okay. You go ahead. I'll catch up." Robin nodded, climbing down from the roof and joining the team.

* * *

Skipping the machines and infirmaries, Raven convinced Cyborg to let her hang out in the living room. She spent the night healing herself and joined the group for a movie later. After the movie, she retreated to her room where she sat down on her bed.

She stared at the wall for hours, just listening to her clock ticking. Around 1:30 in the morning, Raven's door opened. She didn't look up, she knew it was Beast Boy.

"I figured you would still be up," Beast Boy said. Raven just nodded. "Look, we had a debate downstairs and it was decided that we won't talk about any of this unless you wanted to talk. They told me not to tell you that but I don't want you to feel alone in this so just know if you need any of us, we are here for you. 100% Rae. Starfire's been dying to tackle you since you've been back. I think Cyborg has been holding her back… Anyways, I just wanted to come up here and remind you that you are amazing. You single handedly one the battle today. But you were hurt in the process, I know that. And… don't forget we are here to help you heal."

Beast Boy patted Raven's shoulder gently. "It's pretty late. You should at least try to sleep. My doors open if you want to talk to someone. You can throw stuff at my head if I don't wake up." Beast Boy kissed Raven's forehead, heading out of the room.

"Beast Boy," Raven called after him. He turned around in the doorway. "Thanks," Raven said. "I'll let you know when I want to talk. Until then though… can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Beast Boy replied.

"Can you make sure I am given some time to think? I really want a few days alone. I need to heal myself and I don't want to worry about having people around me," Raven asked. She could see worry in his eyes but he nodded. Raven felt waves of nervousness flowing from him.

The door closed behind him and the light from the hallway eventually went off. Raven sat in the darkness alone, just thinking.

* * *

**A/N **

**One chapter left! I might split it into two but I am pretty sure it is just one chapter left. If it is going to be two, then the second one will be annoyingly short. I know there are still a few unanswered questions. **

**I promise I won't answer all of them =P**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE LAST CHAPTER!  
A special thanks goes out to all of those who have been with this from the beginning. You guys have been the greatest readers ever and I absolutely love reading your comments. You have no idea how often one of your comments ended up making my whole day. You guys are honestly all amazing. Thank you so so much. **

**To all of those who were left confused by chapter after chapter of questions, I'm sorry for letting you wonder for so long. Hopefully this solves everything!**

* * *

"Slade Wilson was a troubled man. He was a former soldier and mercenary, and a good one at that. I know Slade is known to many as an enemy to the city, but he was truly a friend to me. Slade saved my life when I was sent on a suicide mission. I knew a Slade Wilson that many did not. I was there for him when Joseph was hospitalized and when Adeline left him. Slade had so much more potential than the things he did. He was truly a good man whose life took too many wrong turns too quickly.

I'm sorry Slade was known to be such a terrible person. I'm sorry he was a criminal to our society. I'm sorry for the people he has hurt. But I am also sorry that he met such a tragic end without being able to acknowledge his wrong doings. I am also sorry for his family – his son, Joseph, who had never gotten to know his father, and his daughter, Rose, who had never gotten to see the good in him. Most of all, I am sorry to have lost such a dear friend to me. May he rest in peace and be forgiven for his sins."

Wintergreen finished speaking and stepped down next to Rose. It was a very empty funeral, only Rose, and a few known criminals that happened to be out of jail that day. Robin and Cyborg hung in the back against a tree, there for Rose's support more than out of respect. When the funeral ended, the small crowd separated, leaving only Rose and Wintergreen next to the coffin. Robin and Cyborg made their way over.

"He left all his money to you," Wintergreen said. He held out his hand to Robin when Robin came near them. Robin glanced at it for a moment before ignoring it.

"Rose, you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"I'll be along in a minute," Rose promised. Wintergreen hugged her warmly. "You're always welcome to come hang out with me in that big old house."

"Thanks," Rose replied. She gave him a loving squeeze.

Wintergreen again extended a hand towards Robin. "The same goes for any of you. I may have worked for Slade, but I never supported what he did. Give Raven my best wishes. She is such a bright girl, and she's strong. I'm sure she will get through this." Robin ignored his hand again.

"Thanks, I'll let her know." Robin nodded to Rose. She kissed Wintergreen's cheek, promising to visit him soon. The group headed into the T-Car.

Cyborg drove down to City Hall, where they were bombarded by press and media as they entered the building. The mayor was waiting for them in a meeting room. "Robin, Cyborg, Rose," the mayor greeted them as they entered. "Well, with all the arrests this week I can't possibly hold a grudge against you." The mayor laughed as if he told a hilarious joke. Robin smiled warmly to be polite. The mayor eventually went on. "Crime rates are down 98%. It's only been three days but I think it is safe to say, the city is pleased. You should be very proud of yourselves. The budget was relooked yesterday and we are prepared to offer you a five year contract of funding to continue the Teen Titans."

"That is very generous, thank you sir," Robin said standing up. He shook the mayors hand. Papers were signed, hands were shook, and the media was given enough stories to cover a weeks worth of articles.

* * *

Beast Boy had been standing outside the small suburban house for a while. Finally, a white car pulled up and Jessica slipped out of the passenger seat, waving to the friend as they drove off. She turned to him and gave a head nod for him to follow as she walked up the street.

"I went to the doctors," Jessica said. "Fingerprints, blood tests, DNA samples… it all said I am a 100% match to former Titan: Terra Markov. I sat down with a psychologist who said I have a dissociative personality disorder. I can honestly be Terra and not be her at the same time. I have no memories of my life as Terra," Jessica explained. "The other day, when you said I could control rock, I don't remember doing it Beast Boy. It wasn't me. That was her. That was Terra. She is here somewhere, and I can try to tap into her. The doctor said in order to have developed this, I must have been through so much trauma that I could not handle the experience. I don't want to have to handle it. I honestly don't think I can."

Beast Boy nodded. "Do what makes you happy," he said with a smile.

"I applied to college earlier this year," Jessica said.

"I remember."

Jessica smiled. "I got into Yale University."

Beast Boy stared it shock. "That's amazing. Oh wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Jessica said as Beast Boy hugged her. "If I ever do remember being Terra, if it ever comes back, I'll find you. I promise." Beast Boy squeezed her tightly.

"I'm going to miss Terra," Beast Boy said. "But I feel better knowing. Go to Yale – be amazing. I'll stay here and play video games for the rest of my life, so you'll know where to find me."

"Definitely."

* * *

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. Starfire opened it and frowned upon seeing him. "What do you require of me?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"The last talk which you asked to have with me involved having 'the time apart' and it was not very pleasant. I do not wish to have more of the talking." Starfire tried to close the door but Robin put his foot in it.

"I wanted a break Star. I wanted to think about things," Robin tried to explain.

"If you must think about our relationship than it must not mean that much to you in the place of first. Please, let me mop."

"Mope," Robin corrected. "A mop is something you clean with."

"It does not matter which is the word I desire, I wish to be alone," Starfire replied.

"I spent the afternoon in the library but I couldn't find the book I was looking for," Robin said.

"That is most unfortunate for you. Perhaps Raven would be of better assistance."

"I was trying to find a book on Tamaran," Robin said. This apparently peeked Starfire's attention because she looked up curiously. "Could I maybe just ask you my question?"

"The Internet Machine has not been of help?" Starfire said, going back to an angry expression.

"Nope," Robin replied.

"What is your question?" Starfire asked.

"Well, in Tamaran, what is the traditional way to propose to the girl you are in love with?" Robin asked.

"Propose?" Starfire asked confused. "Propose is to make a suggestion or intention, correct? To what do you wish to suggest?"

"On Earth when you propose to someone it means that you love them very much and want to spend the rest of your life with them. I want to marry you Starfire." Robin got down on one knee, holding a ring out to her. Starfire stared at him in shock. He pulled a large box out from under his cape. "I wasn't sure if rings were a part of your culture, so I brought a thornak too. I know it is a different celebratory item, but…" Robin opened the box and handed the thornak (crown of meat) out to her.

"I love you, Starfire." Robin finished.

Starfire flew down, hugging him so suddenly and so quickly that he dropped the thornak. "I love you too, Robin. Very, very much. I will marry you without any hesitation."

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of her bed. It's been three days but she was still in disbelief this was all over. Slade has been gone before, she couldn't be sure this time was for good.

_"How old are you?" Slade asked as he pushed deeper into her. Raven gasped in pain again but did not answer. He pulled himself entirely out of her and thrust himself in fast, hard, and deep and Raven let out a soft cry of pain as Slade repeated his question._

_"S-sixteen," Raven whispered._

Raven looked around her room, at where this all started. It was only a few months ago. It hadn't been that long.

_Cyborg ignored her questions. "I knew something was wrong that night when you came into my room. I should have figured this out sooner. I was with you that day too. The day he grabbed you. You didn't even want to go, Rae. If I had listened to you… you know BB yelled at me in the car ride, saying you were probably right and that you had a better gut than I did and we should have trusted it. I kept saying that we had to get Slade but… you were right. Raven if I had listened to you… if I just trusted you in that minute we could have all been okay. You would have been okay..."_

_Raven didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to it. She couldn't tell him he should have listened to her. She couldn't explain to him that she knew she was right and that he had been wrong. So she sat silently. Cyborg held his head in his hands. "I am sorry, Rae. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him. I'm sorry I couldn't find you."_

_Raven placed her hand onto Cyborg's shoulder. "I'm really happy that I am home."_

Raven had not moved from the spot she was in since they got back. She sat on her bed for three days straight. Someone would stand outside her door for hours everyday and she could hear a clatter of glass as they left food there for her. She suspected Beast Boy but she never could gather the energy to sense who it actually was for sure.

_"I don't care if you don't like hugs!" Beast Boy said loudly. "I'm hugging you and you're going to deal with it because you scared the hell out of me. Don't ever get caught again Raven! Ever! I had no one to bother, and no one yell at me. I had no one to tell me I couldn't watch TV until four in the morning. Nothing." Beast Boy tightened his arms around her; he was stronger than Raven remembered. "I really did miss you, Rae."_

He was always kind to her, always there for her. Even when she was mean to him, he was always by her side.

_"Bad dream?" he asked. Raven didn't answer. "Do you want to talk about it?" No response. "I'm going to go get you a cookie," Beast Boy replied. He got up and left._

Raven thought about everything she had here. Slade's goal was really to leave her with nothing. He took her virginity forcefully and made sure he also got her first consensual time to be painful for her too. She trusted Steven – Red X – so much after all that happened.

_"You seemed mad." The hand extended towards her. "Let's go get a coffee and talk things over."_

_"No," Raven said._

_"I insist," he replied. He took Raven's hand in his own. "Ready?"_

_"No," Raven answered._

_"Hold on tight!" he pushed of the window ledge and they fell towards the ground together._

Nothing was hers anymore. No matter how often Robin would tell her that they cared about her but never doubted her, she could not help but notice their worried conversations she could hear from her room. She could never be sure that if a villain pinned her down, she could handle it without picturing Slade. Raven could never be the Titan that she was, the person that she was. Raven stood up, having never been more sure of herself than at this moment. She pulled her hood over her head and opened the door, almost squashing the pancake on the floor that had a smiley face drawn on it with whipped cream. She stepped over it carefully and made her way down to the living room.

Beast Boy was hanging upside down off the back of the couch. When Raven entered the room, he jumped up so quickly that he almost landed on his head. "Raven!" Beast Boy straightened himself up. "Hey, how are you?"

"Living," Raven replied. "I just wanted to grab some tea… you want to go into town with me for one? I am not in the mood to make one."

"I can make it for you if you want," Beast Boy replied. "Second thought, I suck at making tea. Let's go."

They spent the afternoon out, taking a walk through the park after having tea (Beast Boy getting a chocolate soy-milk). When they got back to the tower Beast Boy was laughing and smiling warmly. Raven gave him a small smile. "I'm going to go… thanks Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Anytime," Beast Boy offered.

"I know," Raven said. "I know."

Raven went back up the stairs, taking a detor down the hall past Beast Boy's room where she taped a note to his door. Raven entered her own bedroom, getting changed quickly out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans. She pulled a black tang-top on and a black hoodie on over it. She pushed open her window, locking it closed behind her, and levitated towards the shore.

Beast Boy sat down on the couch, about to pop in a video game for the first time in three days. The screen went blank saying "insert disk" before he remembered Robin forced him to bring his games upstairs. Jumping off the couch, he ran up to his door, about to open it when he noticed the note on his door in perfect script. He opened the paper, skimming the inside of it before he dropped it to the floor, running for Raven's room. Beast Boy pushed her door open.

Raven landed in the city, and she pulled up the hood to a black hoodie. Raven turned around, looking over Titans Tower. A green bird flew out of the window that she knew belong to her room. Raven turned up the street and down an alleyway. And that was the last time anyone in Jump City saw her.

_Beast Boy,_

_ You've been here for me more than anyone. I'm sorry I am leaving. I'm sorry I don't have a reason. I don't know how to make it clear that the Titans are a family to me and I am so sorry that I have to take this time to be alone right now. You've been a great friend to me. So has Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. Even Rose, though I did not know her long. You all helped me so much as a person and I will never love anyone more. _

_I'm sorry for leaving. This is something I need to do._

_Love Always, _

_Raven_

**A/N****  
****I can't believe this is it. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, no promise it will be as good though (are they ever?) anyways, thanks for everyone that stuck with me from the beginning. You guys are the greatest! I will post the first chapter of the sequel right away so you guys don't have to wait. I love you all so much 3 I couldn't have asked for more reviews or better ones. Thanks so much for everything! **

**THE LAST CHAPTER!  
A special thanks goes out to all of those who have been with this from the beginning. You guys have been the greatest readers ever and I absolutely love reading your comments. You have no idea how often one of your comments ended up making my whole day. You guys are honestly all amazing. Thank you so so much. **

**To all of those who were left confused by chapter after chapter of questions, I'm sorry for letting you wonder for so long. Hopefully this solves everything!**


End file.
